Will they ever come back together?
by Photomaker124
Summary: Jack wakes up after being 2 months in coma. Meanwhile Rose is pregnant with their child, but doesn't know Jack is alive. Will they meet again? If they do, how is Rose going to respond if she finds out that Jack doesn't remember her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **April 15 1912**

Rose was holding onto Jack's hand as they were drifting in the North Atlantic. She didn't know how long they were already in the water but if felt like hours, maybe even longer. She was lying on a the piece of debris Jack had found for her. She remembered the promise she had made to Jack, a promise she was going to full fill. For Jack.

As she was lying there she remembered the song they had been singing while they had seen the shooting star. Very soft she sang, ''Come Josephine in my flying machine.. Up she goes.. Up she goes..''

Just then she heard a noise and she saw a light. She looked to her right sight and saw that it was a lifeboat. A lifeboat had came back for them! Now both her and Jack were saved from the ice cold water! Slowly she turned around to Jack, only to find his eyes closed. She decided to shake him softly to tell him that a boat had came back. ''Jack….Jack….There's a boat Jack..'' She couldn't help but notice how pale he had become. She shook him a little bit harder. ''Jack, There's a boat Jack…'' He still didn't respond. Suddenly it hit her. No, he can't be dead, not after everything we have been through.. She felt a tear sliding down her cheek. ''Jack?'' She realised it was no longer of any use and just wanted to die with him right here. Then she realised the promise she made to him. To never let go. She opened her eyes and shouted for the boat to return, but is was no use. Her voice was barely a whisper. She realised she had to let Jack down into the depths of the ocean. ''I'll never let go'' ''I promise'' She gave him one last kiss on his hands and then let him sink into the ocean. She silently cried but then thought about the boat. She had to get to the man with the whistle! She swam to the man and grabbed the whistle.

The last thing she knew was that she was being lifted in the boat and then everything went black.

 **This was Chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **April 18 1912**

Rose woke up after being 3 days in a deep slumber. When she woke up the first thing she thought about was Jack. The love of her life. She lost him, only after knowing him for 3 days. She silently cried.

After a short while the nurse came in. ''I see you woke up Miss.'' ''How are you feeling?''

''I feel a little bit tired and I'm still a little bit cold.''

''Would you like some hot tea Miss?''

''Yes, I would like that very much, thank you.''

The nurse walked away and came back with a cup of tea. Rose drunk it and then put it aside. ''Would you mind if I'm going outside for a little while?'' ''I'm feeling a little bit tired from being the whole time inside.'' ''I do believe I need some fresh air.''

''Of course Miss.'' ''But don't be out for too long, you are still not totally recovered from that night.''

Once Rose was outside she saw the Statue of Liberty. She walked towards it and thought about Jack. He had boarded the ship to come to America, not knowing that it would be his last trip and that the ocean would claim him for itself, and all the other innocent people.

Just then there came an officer asking for her name. She could only give one name. One name that would gave her freedom. ''Dawson'' ''Rose Dawson''

Only then she felt in the pockets of Cal's coat and felt something hard. She saw that it was The Heart Of The Ocean and gasped. Cal had gave her the coat with the diamond! She also found hundreds of dollars in the pockets of the coat. She knew that she could offer a hotel with this money. This way she could also avoid her mother and Cal, who were staying in the hotel for the survivors from Titanic. She didn't want them to take her back into her old lifestyle.

That evening the Carpathia docked in New York. Once she was off the ship she had no idea where to go. She had never been on her own before and didn't know any places to stay in New York, so she began to walk. She had to find a hotel if she was going to get safely in a bed tonight instead of sleeping on a bench or under a bridge. When she finally found one and came into the room she let herself sank onto the bed. She thought about all that happened in the last days. Only days ago she felt like she was going back to America in chains and now she was here, all alone in an unknown city. Without Jack. The best thing she could do was just get some sleep and rest for the night. Then she could go the stores tomorrow to get some new clothes and maybe even look for a job.

 **Well, this was chapter 2, I'll update very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **June 16 1912**

Jack woke up after a coma of 2 months. His throat was very dry and he really needed some water. At first he didn't know where he was, only to find out that he was lying in a hospital bed. Just then there came a doctor to his bed.

''I see you woke up Mr. Dawson.''

''Yes, but my throat is very dry.''

''Let me check on you'' The doctor said. After he had done that, he gave him some water.

''Well Mr. Dawson, it looks like you're suffering from hypothermia, as it looks now you can leave the hospital in 5 days.''

''Would you mind to tell me what I'm doing here in this bed, doctor?''

''You've been in a coma for the past 2 months Mr. Dawson.''

''A coma?'' ''But.. h.. how?

''Some officers picked you out of the water after Titanic sank.''

''Titanic?'' ''That ship doesn't even exist yet.''

''I see, Mr. Dawson it look like you have brain damage, you were on that ship and came into the water.'' ''What exactly do you all remember?''

''I remember going away from my hometown Chippewa Falls after my parents died.'' ''I remember travelling with my Italian friend Fabrizio, we were indeed planning to go to America, but.. that's it, I don't remember anything more.''

''All right, I can see it's not that bad, I think your memories will return in time.'' ''Only to say that the time can turn in months..'' ''Are there any friends or family who could be with you on that ship?''

''I don't know, it could be that I was with my friend Fabrizio, do you know if he is alive?''

''I'm sorry, but I haven't seen the survivors list, but I can check it out for you if you'll like that?''

''Yes, I would like that, thank you.''

After the doctor had came back he said he couldn't find anyone with the name Fabrizio. Jack was disappointed but he didn't actually know if Fabrizio was with him on the ship, so he was not sure if he was dead. Maybe they split up somewhere? He didn't know it.

Jack did know that he could leave the hospital in 5 days, but didn't know what he should do in that time. Later that day the doctor came in to tell him that there was a nurse who was going to after him from now on. Her name was Jill. She had brown hair and blue eyes he could see.

They grew very close in this few days. Jill helped Jack with everything he asked her about and they spent more and more time together. The day Jack could leave the hospital was the day he started to realise that he didn't have a place to stay. Jill saw that he was thinking about something.

''What are you thinking about Jack?''

''I just realised I don't have a place to stay and I don't have any money on my name right now.''

''Oh.. I understand. You could stay in my flat for a while if you want.'' ''That would be no problem.''

''Thank you, that would be very kind of you Jill.''

He then noticed how beautiful she actually was, she had beautiful eyes and a perfect skin. He realised that he really liked her.

Jill saw it more as a chance to get to know him better. She knew he was handsome and that she was slowly starting to fall in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **June 25 1912**

Rose was now working as a waitress in a small restaurant. She liked her job in New York. There were kind people and she also had made some new friends, Jessica and Christine. She hadn't told them about Jack. Rose saw no reason to tell them about him, since he died on that awful night. Every time she thought about that cold night, it was all coming back to her. She knew Jack wasn't coming back but she just missed him so much. It was so hard to live without him, especially after what she heard this morning when she went to the doctor. The last few mornings she wasn't feeling well and she always had to throw up, so she decided to go to the doctor.

''Hello Mrs. Dawson, what is the problem?''

''Every morning I wake up, I'm not feeling that well and then I always have to throw up.''

''Okay, let me check on you.''

The doctor checked her over and came to an conclusion.

''All right Mrs. Dawson, it seems like you are pregnant.''

''Pr.. Pregnant?'' ''But .. For how long?''

''You are 2 months along now Miss.''

''Okay, thank you doctor.''

Once she was outside again she didn't know what to do. Yes, she was happy that she was pregnant with Jack his child, now she carried a little piece of him and she was happy because of that. But on the other side she was sad because she knew Jack would never get the chance of seeing it. She had to raise it all by herself and she was only 17 years old.

On her way home she walked into Jessica and Christine. ''Hi Jess, Hi Chris.''

''Hey Rose, tonight there is a party in the café down the road, we were wondering if you would like to come with us?'' ''Maybe even look at some cute boys?''

Rose just wanted to go home but thought it best to just go with them. ''Okay, let me go home and change into some other clothes.''

''All right, 8pm at Christine her flat, okay?''

''I'll be there.'' ''Bye.''

When Rose came home she sank onto the bed and stroked her lower abdomen. She loved this baby already. She decided to change into some other clothes, tonight she was going to have some fun with her friends. Only no talking with men. No one could ever replace Jack. No one could ever be as handsome, funny or gentle as Jack was. Jack was just perfect, but he was gone and she knew that there was nothing she could do about that fact.

~ 8pm

''Hey, Rose, are you ready for tonight?''

''Yes, more than ready.'' She smiled.

They walked towards the café and settled down on a chair and asked for something to drink. After they had talked a long time they were going to walk around for a bit. Jessica was going to some guys and Christine saw some of her old friends of school. Rose just stood there, she didn't know where to go. She too wanted to do something but didn't know anyone besides Jessica and Christine.

After a while Jessica came back with someone. ''Hey Rosie, look at this handsome fella.'' ''His name is Jack.''

At the name Jack her heart stopped for a moment, but no, it couldn't be, she knew Jack was gone. She slowly turned around and looked at the person she thought she would never see again in her life. ''Jack..?''


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **June 25 1912**

Jack lived now for 4 days in Jill her apartment. She had a nice house. He really liked it here. He knew that tonight was a party down the road and he was planning to take Jill with him to do something in return for her. He knew she would appreciate it. He was planning to ask if she came home from her work. Jack had actually nothing to do till that time so he decided to go the park and walk around.

After he had done that Jill was already back from work. Jack thought it best to just ask her. ''Jill, I have something to ask you.''

''Okay Jack, what would that be?''

''Well, tonight there is a party down the road and I thought maybe you'd like it to come with me?''

''Of course!'' ''I would like that very much! Thank you Jack, you are such a special friend to me.''

''Thanks Jill, you are special for me too.'' ''For now I'm going to buy some food for the rest of the week.'' ''Bye.''

''Wait, Jack, I'm coming with you.''

Once they were outside Jack hold his hand out for her to take it.

After buying the food it was almost time to go, so they changed into something nice and were on their way to the party in the café.

Once they were inside they started with some drink. After that they were going to dance, Jack hold his hand out for her and Jill took it. ''Would you like to dance with me Miss?''

''With pleasure Sir.''

Jack hold her in his arms while they danced. Jill knew she had fallen in love with him. he was good looking and he smells very good. Jack to thought about this about her. Slowly their heads leaned in and just as they were about to kiss one another a girl jumped into them. ''Oh, I'm truly sorry, but someone pushed me to this side.'' Jill pulled herself out of Jack his arms and looked at the girl who was now standing next to her.

''I'm Jessica by the way.''

''I'm Jill, and this here is Jack, my friend.''

''Hey'' Jack smiled.

''Hello, Jack, do you want something to drink?'' ''I'll pay.''

''Uh.. Yes, sure.. Why not?''

Jill just stood by their side and watched them. She got a jealous feeling in the pit of her stomach. They were here together, not Jack and this girl.

Jessica grabbed Jack his hand and took him with her, she bought him a drink and said she was going to let him show her friends. Jack saw that Jessica tipped a redhead on her shoulder.

''Hey Rosie, look at this handsome fella.'' ''His name is Jack.''

Slowly the redhead turned around and looked at Jack as if she saw a ghost. Softly she said ''Jack..?''


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

''Jack, is that you?

''Uh..''

She throws herself into Jack's arms and started crying uncontrollably. ''Oh my god Jack, I missed you so much.'' ''I thought you were dead.''

Jessica just stood there watching Rose as she clung onto Jack. ''You guys know eachother..?''

Jack slightly shook his head, ''No'' he mouthed back.

Slowly Rose began to let go of him. ''Oh my god Jack, I don't know what to say.'' She then tried to kiss him, she longed to do that now for more than 2 months, but Jack pulled away very fast. ''Jack?'' ''Is something wrong?'' ''Uh.. I'm sorry Miss but.. have I ever seen you before?'' He realised then that this person must be someone from his past who he didn't remember. Rose was shocked, what was suddenly wrong now? Was this supposed to be a joke? ''What do you mean?'' ''Don't you remember me, after everything we have been through?''

''I'm sorry Miss, maybe we could go outside for a while?''

When they went outside they looked for something to sit on and they saw a small bench. ''Maybe we could sit over there?'' Jack suggested. Rose nodded. At first they were both silent but then Rose broke the ice and asked ''Jack, don't you remember me?''

''I'm sorry Miss, but last week I woke up from being 2 months in a coma.'' ''The doctor said I'm suffering from memory loss.'' That was it. That was where Rose her world stopped. If he had memory loss then it meant that he didn't remember her. Everything was useless again. She found out he was here in New York alive but then discovered he didn't remember a thing from their time together.

''Miss? … Miss? Are you all right Miss?

 **Sorry for this short chapter, but I'm very busy with school right now. I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

She just didn't know what to say. She fought back her tears. He was finally back in her world, but he couldn't remember her. She wanted so badly to feel his comforting arms around her, but she knew it was impossible.

''I.. I'm sorry, I just..'' ''I have to go..''

''No, Miss please, tell me what's wrong?''

Rose looked at him, it was then when she realised how much she still loved him. With all what they've gone through with the Titanic, it was like they were meant to be. They were soulmates. She realised then she had to help him to get his memory back. Only she was able to do that, and if she wanted to have a life with Jack she has to do everything she can to get him back.

''All right.. but.. Can we do it in some private place?''

''Of course, lead the way.''

Once they were inside Rose her apartment they sat down. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''No, thanks.''

''Okay, so.. you really want to know why I acted that way?''

''Yes, I would like that.''

''Well, it isn't actually a very short story.."

''No problem, I have all the time, and it seems to me that I was someone important to you.''

''Yes, you was.. you still are.''

''It all started when we both boarded the Titanic, I was boarding with my fiancé Cal and my mother Ruth and you were boarding with your best friend Fabrizio.''

She told him the whole story about how they met to the point they ended up in the cold water.

They both had tears in their eyes when it ended. He was very shocked when he heard she was going to jump off the back of the ship. Jack didn't know what it was, but he had some connection with this girl. Rose just sat there and waited for him to say something.

''I.. I don't know what to say.'' ''It seems like we were very much in love with each other, you still are.'' ''I'm sorry to say that I can't remember anything.''

''Yes.. Yes I know Jack, but that's why I want to help you.'' ''I want you to help remember all of it.''

''Thanks Rose.''

He still said her name with some kind of awkwardness which hurt Rose. She thought that maybe after she had told him all this, he would remember something, but he didn't.

''I think I have to leave now Rose, but maybe we can meet somewhere tomorrow?''

''Yes, that would be really nice.'' ''At the restaurant in this city?''

''That would be a good idea.'' ''I'll see you tomorrow then.'' ''Bye.''

''Bye, Jack.''

Jack looked at her for a while and then lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. ''I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it.'' He grinned.

He then turned around and locked the door.

He left Rose in shock with what just happened. Maybe it would be a little sooner that his memory would return. She really hoped so. She wanted so badly for him to love her in return. Hopefully that was going to happen soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Rose walked in to the restaurant and sat on a chair. Jack wasn't there yet, but she was sure he would come soon. They had talked for a long time yesterday and it seemed like Jack wanted to know more about me. A few moments later Jack walked in. When he laid his eyes on her he smiled and walked his way to her.

'Hey'' he said.

''Hey, how are you?''

''I am fine, I think, you?''

''For as far as it could be..''

''Look Rose, I am really sorry.''

''Don't, it is not your fault, it was that stupid iceberg.''

Jack sat in silence. After a while Rose asked him why he wanted to talk to her today.

''Wel.. because I don't get it.'' ''Why would you fall in love with me.. I mean.. You said you were engaged to another man, didn't you love him?''

''No.. I definitely didn't. He was controlling my whole life, I thought that I had already lived my life. Always the same people, same party's, I was tired of it. I just wanted to do something, like acting, dancing or traveling. I would love to act in a play some day, it was my dream since I was a little kid.''

''I'm sorry to hear that, Rose.''

Rose slightly smiled.

''You told me about the pier in Santa Monica. Ever since you talked about that I wanted to go there, it seemes so perfect.''

''It is.. It really is.''

They were silent for a while when a waiter came up to them.

''Can i do something for you two?''

''I would like a beer please, you?''

''Me too.'' Rose smiled. She remembered the conversation they had about drinking cheap beer aboard the Titanic, but suddenly the waiter spoke up again.

''Jack.. Jack Dawson? Is that you?''

''Richard Mathers? What are you doing here?''

''I work here as a waiter for a couple of years now, but since when have you been back here in town?''

''Only for a little while now, I've been in Europe most of the time.''

''Europe? I have always wanted to go there.'' Richard smiled.

Then he saw Rose and said, ''Who is this young lady? Did you met her when you were traveling?''

Jack hesitated for a moment. ''Yes.. yes, I did..''

''Well, that is a girl you have there, take good care of her.''

Jack smiled sadly.

He then turned to Rose, ''I am sorry for my manners Miss, my name is Richard Mathers.''

''I'm pleased to meet you, sir.'' ''I am Rose, Rose Dawson.''

Then she realised she had said too much, Jack looked at her and Richard his eyes widened.

''Jack, you didn't tell me that she was your wife!'' ''She is gorgeous, good luck to the both of you!'' ''I will get your beers now.'' He laughed.

Rose looked over at Jack to find him staring at her.

''Dawson?'' He asked.

''Sorry Jack, I haven't told you but I thought you had died along with the Titanic and when I was on the Carpathis and a man asked my name I said Dawson.'' ''I did it so I would always have a piece of you with me, I hope you are not mad at me.''

Jack smiled ''I am not mad at you, I.. I just hadn't expected it, that's all.

''And Jack, there is something else I have to tell you.'' She got tears in her eyes.

''Go on Rose, tell me, I don't care what it is, I will be there for you.''

''I.. I am.. I am pregnant Jack.. with your baby..''


	9. Chapter 9

''You're pregnant with my child?''

''Yes, Jack, I am...''

''But.. how?'' ''I mean, I know how, but, what are we going to do?''

''I don't know, I was hoping you would know..''

''No, I don't.. I'm sorry but this is all very overwhelming.'' ''First thing I heard is that I was in a coma for 2 months, then I heard we were in love and now I hear you are pregnant with my child.''

''I'm sorry, Jack..'' Rose got tears in her eyes.

Jack looked at her. He really didn't know what he should do, but he did know that he needed some time to think about this. He didn't want to leave her alone in this situation but also didn't know what he had to do. He fell in love with her but then his memory faded. He barely knew the girl right now.

''Listen Rose, I don't want to leave you alone in all this, but I really need some time to think about this.''

''I understand..''

''I think it's for the best if we don't see eachother for a while so we can think about all this.''

Rose slightly nodded.

She looked at him and really didn't know if it was right to tell him that she was pregnant. It seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her right now.

Jack then walked out of the restaurant. The waiter named Michael came back but was surprised when he saw that Jack was gone.

''Where did he go.''

''He.. He had to leave.'' Rose said.

Michael looked a little weird at her but let it the way it was.

Rose then walked out of the restaurant too with tears rolling over her cheeks.

Jack stopped by Jill her house. He had found a appartment on his own when he found out about Rose. He knocked on her door and waited for a couple of seconds.

Jill opened the door and was surprised to see Jack standing there. ''Hey Jack.''

''Hey.. Can I come in?''

''Yeah.. sure.''

She opened the door a little bit more so he could come in the house.

''So.. what are you doing here, Jack?''

''Well, I talked a lot with Rose this past few days and I heard a lot of shocking things.''

Jill wondered what this could be. ''What are you talking about?''

''It seems that... that Rose and I were on Titanic.''

Jill her eyes widened at this. ''What.. but how?''

''Yeah.. she told me yesterday.'' ''She also told me that she and I had a love affair aboard the ship.'' He looked at Jill, hoping she was not mad at him, but the only thing he saw was that she was looking at him with curious eyes, waiting for him to tell her more.

''She told me the whole story, how I got on the ship, which was together with Fabrizio, my best friend and how we ended up in the cold water.''

''Oh my god, Jack, I didn't know, that must have been awful.''

''Yeah.. I think it was.. but I don't remember..'' ''Anyways..'' He sighed. ''Today I was sitting with Rose in the restaurant and..''

''Go on, Jack, you can tell me.''

''I know, but I just have no idea what to do with this.''

''Go on..''

''She.. She told me she is pregnant.. with my child..''

There was a short silence between them.

Then Jill said ''Pregnant.. but how..?'' ''Did you guys..?''

''Uh.. Yeah.. Apparently we did on Titanic..''

''But how do you know for sure?'' ''I mean, how do you know she is not making this story up?'' Jill sat next to Jack on the sofa.

''She is not making it up, this story was so hard for her to tell.'' ''It happened.. I'm sure.''

Jack looked at her and Jill looked back. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his.

Jack didn't know what she was doing until he felt her lips upon his. He slightly pushed her away. ''What are you doing?''

''I.. I thought you wanted it too.''

''Well.. no, I don't.'' ''Maybe a couple of days ago, but now it is just too complicated, I'm sorry..''


	10. Chapter 10

Jack walked out of Jill her apartment. He didn't mean to push her away like that, but it felt like he was betraying Rose in some way and he didn't want to do that. She had already gone through so much. He felt like he had to tell her about the kiss with Jill. He knew Rose was still deeply in love with him and if he didn't tell her.. well.. it just wouldn't be fair towards her.

Without knowing he walked towards the park, walked to a stool and sat on it. He was thinking about Rose again. He knew that he said to her that it would be better not seeing eachohter for a while but he had to tell her. He looked up and was looking through the park. He saw two children playing with eachother and remembered himself playing with his friend back in Chippewa Falls when he was little. He was so carefree back then. Why did he have to lose his memory? Everything was so messed up right now.

His eyes landed on someone with red hair. It was Rose. She saw him too and slightly waved at him. He smiled back. He knew that she wanted to come to him but that she didn't because of what he had said, so he walked towards her.

''Hello Rose.''

She smiled ''Hey''

''I know I said to you that it was better not to see eachother for a while, but I have to tell you something and it is important.''

''Okay.. what do you want to tell me?''

''Well.. maybe it's better if you sit somewhere.. I don't know how you will take it..''

Rose walked towards the stool and wondered what Jack was going to tell her. It seemed very important to him that she knew it.

When they both sat Rose said ''What is it, Jack?''

''Well.. when I walked out of the coffeeshop I didn't know what to do because of what you told me.'' ''I had to tell it to someone so I went to Jill.'' ''The nurse who took care of me when I woke up from my coma.''

Rose had an idea now what he was going to tell her. She really hoped she would be wrong. ''Okay, what did she say?'' She swallowed.

''I..I told her that you are pregnant with my child and that I had no idea what to do.'' ''At first she said to me how I knew for sure that you didn't make this whole thing up and -''

''Of course I didn't make it up. What does she think?'' ''Jack you have to believe me, I swear. I would never lie to you.''

''I know Rose, I can see it in your eyes.'' ''There is that fire you are holding.''

Rose gasped ''You said that to me once before on Titanic.'' ''You said that it was the reason why you fell in love with me..''

''Well.. maybe it's a good sign. Maybe my memory will return, because of what you told me.''

''I really hope so, Jack.'' She grabbed his hand.

Jack looked at their intertwined hands. It didn't felt weird to do this with her. Actually it felt right.

''Anyways.. I said to her that I believed you. That you didn't make this whole story up.'' ''But then.. I..I don't know what she was thinking.. but she kissed me.'' ''When I felt her lips onto mine I pulled away instantly.'' ''It felt like I was betraying.'' ''I really hope you are not mad at me for this, Rose, I'm sorry..''

Rose got tears in her eyes ''She.. She kissed you..?''

Jack slightly nodded.

Rose didn't know what to think of it. Jack said he pushed her away and she believed that he did. It was just.. Jack didn't know a thing about their time together anymore and now there was this Jill who also wanted Jack. She had to do everything to make Jack fall in love with her again. She couldn't lose him to this Jill. He said that she had still this fire inside her and she is going to use it. She loves him so much and she would do everything so that Jack would kiss her again. Hug her again. Hold her again.. His strong arms around her.

''I'm not mad at you Jack. I believe you pushed her away.''

''You do?'' Jack was surprised

''Yes, I do.'' ''It's just.. I still love you so much Jack and I don't want to lose you. I'm going to help you to remember everything.''

Jack smiled. He felt something for this girl, but he couldn't give a name to it yet. ''I'm glad you want to do that, Rose.''

He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for what seemed an eternity.

Rose couldn't feel any safer than this.. in the arms of her beloved Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

When Rose entered her apartment she was thinking of Jack. There had to be some way so that he would fall in love with her again. He loved her so much on Titanic and they were so happy together, it shouldn't be this difficult and now there was also this Jill. She was glad Jill had helped Jack through the period she couldn't be there for him but now it was her turn. She wasn't going to lose him to her. Maybe it would work if they did things together they talked about on board Titanic. They had talked about going to the pier in Santa Monica, but since they were in New York this wasn't the greatest idea. They had also talked about going for a ride on the rollercoaster and drinking cheep beer. Maybe that was something she could do and afterwards buy a new portfolio for him since the other one has gone down with Titanic. She realised this was what she would do. First she was going to get some sleep and tomorrow she will be heading to Jack's new apartment that he found.

The next morning Rose was out of her bed real quick. She realised it was going to be an important day for her. Hopefully Jack would remember something of their time together on Titanic. She was desperate for him to know. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

When she was at Jack's new apartment she became nervous. What if he didn't want to go with her? What if he would rather do something with Jill? _No Rose, don't do this. You are going to fight for him because you love him, right? What a stupid question, of course she loved him.. with her whole heart._ She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Jack opened the door and was surprised to see Rose there. ''Rose, what is it? Is something wrong?'' Rose smiled to herself. Although he didn't have the feelings for her right now she had for him, he was still so concerned about her. She loved it about him.

''No, nothing is wrong, I just had some ideas to help you remember something of our time together.''

Jack smiled, he was so glad she wanted to help him. ''Like what?''

''Well.. we talked about some things on Titanic we would do together, so I thought that maybe it would help to do some things we talked about.''

''Yes, that sounds fun, what do you have in mind?''

''We talked about going on a rollercoaster.. you said you did that when you were younger.''

''That's right, I did do that when I was younger.'' ''Shall we go then?''

Rose smiled ''We shall.''

Jack hold his arm out for her and Rose took it. ''Well, Jack.. How is it going with the memories?''

''Nothing yet. I actually don't think about it much right now.. maybe it will come when my mind is ready for it.'' ''Maybe in the meanwhile I can do some fun things with you and Jill.''

''Do you like her?'' Rose gasped. She hadn't mean to ask him like that. ''You don't have to answer that, if you won't.'' She blushed.

''I..I don't know. Things are just to complicated right now.''

''I understand..''

''I'm sorry, Rose. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. Maybe we should talk about something else.. like getting to know eachother.''

''Yes. Maybe that would be fun. We fell in love with eachother on Titanic, but didn't talk about middle names, birthdays, how we were when we were younger.''

''Okay, shall I begin then?'' Jack offered.

Rose nodded.

''Well.. I, Jack William Dawson, was born to Daniel and Susan Dawson on the 19th of March, 1892. I had no brothers or sisters so of course I got all the attention.'' He laughed.

''When I was little I used to play with my friends a lot, so usually I got really muddy. In winters I used to go icefishing with my dad, one time I got too far on it and the ice broke. I fell into the water and it was freezing cold, I'm telling you.''

''I remember you telling me that on Titanic. When I was about to jump from the back of the ship, you said this to me, so I wouldn't jump.''

''Well.. maybe it's a good thing that it happened. Otherwise I couldn't have told you.''

''Maybe..''

Jack told her the whole story of his life for how far he remembered. Rose was impressed and liked the part how Jack was in school. She could imagine him being stubborn to the teachers and pulling on the hair of girls.

''I like your story, I'm afraid mine isn't that interesting.''

Jack smiled ''I would like to hear it.''

''I, Rose Elizabeth Dewitt Bukater was born to Charles and Ruth Dewitt Bukater on the 28th of November 1894. My father was a nice man. He used to take me with him and teach me how to ride a horse. My mother didn't like this of course. She wanted me to be a real lady, which I wasn't. I wanted to be free.

Rose also told her story to Jack and he was impressed. He didn't really know what it had been like for Rose growing up in first class.

They talked some more and finally were by the rollercoaster. Rose felt some nerves coming up. Jack must have sensed this because he said ''Hey, there is nothing to be scared of, it's just a rollercoaster. It's fun.'' He smiled.

She smiled back and trusted him with her whole heart. Just like she had always done. When they sat into it and the rollercoaster was going up, Rose looked around her. She had never been this free and she was here with her Jack. Though he didn't actually remember her, at this moment she just really liked it he was here with her. When the rollercoaster was going down, Rose yelled really hard. She screamed from the top of her lungs.

When it was done and they were back on the ground Rose had to laugh ''This was so much fun. I've never screamed this loud in my entire life.''

''I can tell. I can't hear a thing anymore. I believe I'm deaf.'' Jack laughed.

''Sorry Jack, I was just a little bit nervous.'' She smiled

They saw a bar where you could get some cheep bear. They drank both two and were heading home again. When they came back into town they went to Jack's apartment. When they sat on the couch Jack said ''Thank you, Rose'' ''It's been a while since I have had this much fun.''

''No, thank you.'' ''You have made my day perfect.''

They smiled at each other. Suddenly Rose yawned.

''Tired?'' Jack asked.

''Only a little.'' She answered.

''Come, I will put you into my bed. I will sleep on the couch tonight.''

''Oh no, Jack.'' ''You shouldn't do that, I could perfectly well walk home.''

''No, I won't have that. It's already dark outside and a woman can't be safe enough.'' ''Here, lie down.''

Rose did as she was told. ''Thank you, Jack, sleep well.''

''Sleep well, Rose.''

Jack closed the door and turned off the lights. Rose smelled his scent. How she missed it. She pressed her head deeper in the pillow. She wanted to smell this forever. She would so badly for Jack to come and lie next to her, but she knew it couldn't be. First he had to remember some things.

''I love you, Jack..'' She softly said.

Little did she know Jack was having the same thought at the exact moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack sat on the couch and was deeply in thoughts. He had so much fun with Rose today. She was a special girl. He was still a little surprised that a first class girl like her could fall in love with someone like him. She had looked so happy, it looked like she didn't have a care in the world, but of course he knew better. She had so much to be sad about. The biggest one being him. She had looked so helpless when he told her he didn't remember her and that's why he was so glad she wanted to help him to remember. She really was a special girl..

He yawned and realised he needed to get some sleep. Rose was in his bed so he has to lay here on the couch, which he didn't mind. He would do anything to make her feel comfortable. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it on himself. His mind slowly began to drift away in a deep slumber. Suddenly there were flashes before his eyes. He didn't know what is was, but his mind took him on a ship. A big ship.

 _''Well.. After that I worked on squid boat in Monterrey. Then I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica and started doing portraits there for ten cents a piece.''_

 _''Why can't I be like you, Jack? Just head out for horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there sometime to that pier, even if we only ever just talk about it.''_

 _''No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride the rollercoaster till we throw up. Then we will ride horses on the beach right in the surf. But now you have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that sidesaddle stuff.''_

 _''You..You mean.. one leg on each side?''_

 _''Yeah''_

 _''Can you show me?''_

 _"Sure, if you like.''_

 _Rose nodded ''Teach me to ride like a man.''_

 _''And chew tabacco like a man.''_

 _She laughed ''And.. spit like a man.''_

 _''They didn't teach you that in finishing school? He asked_

 _''No'' She giggled_

 _''Well.. come on, I'll show you, let's do it.''_

 _''What? Wait, no Jack.'' ''No, Jack, wait.'' No, Jack, I couldn't possibly, Jack.''_

' _'Watch closely.'' Jack spitted_

 _Rose looked in disgust. ''That's disgusting!''_

 _Jack laughed ''All right, your turn.''_

 _Rose looked around and saw nobody was watching. Then she softly spitted in the water below her._

 _''That was pitiful! Come on, you really got to hawk it back, you know? Get some leverage to it.'' ''Use your arms, arc your neck.'' He spitted in the water. ''See the range on that thing?''_

 _'''Hm..mm.'' Rose spitted again._

 _''That was better, but you got to work on it.''_

 _''Really?''_

 _''Yeah. Really try to hawk it up and get somebody to it, you know?'' He was about to spit when Rose her mother came._

 _Rose patted him on the arm. Jack looked at her and saw she was looking at something else. He turned and then saw her mother. Fastly he swallowed._

 _''Mother?'' ''May I introduce, Jack Dawson?''_

 _''Charmed, I'm sure.'' She looked at him as if he was a insect that must be squashed soon._

Jack woke up with sweat all over his body. What was that? What is a dream? No.. it seemed much more real than a dream. Maybe it was a memory. They had talked about getting on a rollercoaster and drink cheap beer. That was what they did yesterday. Rose seemed to know about it too. It had to be a memory. In the memory he seemed to like Rose very much. It seemed like the feeling he had right now for her. He really liked her, but it was too soon. He actually didn't remember much from their time together. Maybe he could ask Rose tomorrow morning if it really was a memory. He certainly hoped so. It would mean he was getting closer to getting his memory back. He hoped it helped what him and Rose had done yesterday. Slowly he was getting back to sleep.

The next morning Rose woke up from a noise in the kitchen. At first she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered she was at Jack's. She had to smile about the fact. It seemed like he was getting more fond of her and Rose couldn't be happier about that fact. She stepped out of the bed and put on some clothes. She walked out of the door and walked over to the kitchen. There she saw Jack. To her surprise he was cooking. He was making some eggs. There was also some fruit on the table. She loved watching him. Everything about him was just so perfect. She realised she couldn't possibly stand there all day so she stepped inside.

''Goodmorning, Jack.''

Jack turned around and smiled ''Goodmorning to you, Rose.'' ''Did you sleep well?''

I could sleep well forever with the scent of you, but of course she didn't say that to Jack. Instead she said ''Yes, perfectly well, you?''

''Good.'' There was a doubt in his voice and Rose must have sensed this because she asked ''Is something wrong, Jack?''

''Well.. actually there is nothing wrong but I.. I had a dream.'' ''I don't know if it was a dream.. it could also be a memory.''

Rose her eyes widened. ''A memory?''

''Yes, it all seemed so real. Nothing like a dream.''

''Do you want to tell me about it?''

''Sure, if you like to hear it.''

Rose nodded, telling him to go on.

''Well, we were standing on a ship. I think it must have been the Titanic. I don't know for sure though. Anyways we were talking about what I did when I was travelling around the world. We were also talking about going on a rollercoaster together and drink cheap beer. Ride horses on the beach right in the surf.''

Rose gasped. ''Oh my god, Jack. It all happened, we actually talked about those things.'' ''That's why I came here yesterday and wanted you to come with me.''

Jack nodded, ''I knew it wasn't a dream.''

''It surely wasn't.'' ''Óh my god, Jack. Maybe your memory will return faster! I'm so happy if that's the case.''

''I want to remember it, Rose, I really do.''

Rose nodded, she slowly asked ''Do you feel anything different about us.. I mean.. about me?'' She was surprised by her own question.

''I don't know.. I think that maybe I do.''

''You do?'' Rose looked surprised.

''Yes.. I don't know for certain what it is.. I have to find out.''

''I understand, Jack. I'm giving you time, if you want.''

Jack looked her deeply in her eyes. He wasn't sure what is was but it was certainly more than friendship what he felt for this girl. That's why he did what he did. He slowly leaned forward and his lips touched hers.

Rose saw that he leaned forward like he had always done and slowly his lips touched hers. She had dreamed about this for so long. She longed for this moment for so long. It was the best feeling there was, Jack his lips onto hers.

 **Hey:)**

 **Do you guys like it so far? Do you guys want to say something about how it will continue? I am trying to update a little more. I like to write this and I really hope you guys like it as well. Keep on reviewing! Love you guys , x**

 **Photomaker124**


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly Jack pulled away. He looked her in the eyes and didn't know what to say. He had no idea if it was the right choice to do this. Maybe he had just got her hopes up right now. It was not that he had no feelings for her. He just had to figure out what those feelings exactly were. He couldn't start something with her if he did not know about his past. It wouldn't be fair towards Rose.

Rose just sat there, waiting for him to say something. She hoped that he didn't feel that he shouldn't have done this. It meant so much for her. Just the taste of his lips was enough to have a electric shock going through her body. She grabbed his hand in hers and looked at their intertwined hands. She sighed happily. ''Do you feel it again, Jack?'' ''Do you love me again?'' She smiled.

Jack just looked at her. He felt bad for doing this to her. It was not he didn't feel anything, it was just too soon. Maybe in a couple of days when they had talked some more, but not now, not yet. He knew it was his own fault. He had kissed her. He had made her think he was in love with her again. ''I.. I don't know, Rose'' ''I really don't know.''

''You don't know?'' Her smile fell. ''What do you mean?'' ''I thought you wanted this too.''

''I do.. but.. it's all too soon. I have to admit that I do feel something for you, it's just that I can't place it right now.''

''I understand that, but.. why did you kiss me then?''

''Well.. Like I said.. I do feel something for you and maybe I was hoping that some more memories would return.''

''Did they return?''

''No.'' Jack looked sad.

Rose just looked at him and said ''I.. I guess it's better that I go now.. I don't think it was the greatest idea for me to stay here for the night.''

''Rose, you don't have to go..''

''Yes, Jack, I really think I should leave..'' ''I'm sorry, but I think it's better for now.''

He nodded. Rose stood up from the chair and walked to the door. She turned around and said ''Bye Jack.''

''Bye..'' He almost whispered.

She looked one last time and then closed the door behind her.

Jack just looked at the closed door. How could he be so stupid? You knew it would upset her. He didn't know what he should do. Maybe he could walk around town just to clear his head. He ate his breakfast and then also walked out of the house.

Without noticing he landed in the coffeeshop where he found Richard. His old friend.

''Hey Jack!''

"Hey'' He said with a frown.

''What is it? You don't seem to look very happy.''

''Well.. I'm not. I did something very stupid.''

''You want to tell me about it.''

Jack stayed silent. Richard left it the way it was. If Jack wanted to talk about it, he would. He knew him. If he was in this mood, you better leave him. If he wanted to talk he would.

Suddenly Jack said ''I kissed her.''

Richard frowned ''Who did you kiss?''

''My former love. Or actually I don't know.. We were together on Titanic. She told me that we ended up in the freezing water but when a boat came back she thought I was dead. In fact I was just unconscious that moment, but of course she couldn't know, I wouldn't wake up.'' ''A month ago I woke up from being two months in coma. The doctor said to me I was suffering from memory loss.''

Richard gasped ''I'm sorry to hear that, Jack.'' ''I wouldn't know what it would have been like..''

''Well.. I met Rose on Titanic. She was about to end her life by jumping of the back of a ship but I talked her out of it. She wasn't thinking clearly at that moment.'' ''The next day Rose came looking for me in steerage. We talked the whole day of her life and mine. We started liking each other more. Because I saved her life I was invited to dinner in first class by her former fiancé. That night I went to it and when I saw Rose she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. After first class dinner I left her a note which said _Make it count, meet me at the clock._ She did and I took her with me to the third class party. I think that was the night I fell in love with her. She had a fire burning inside her.''

''The next day I was desperate to see her again, so I looked for her and told her what I thought of her. She wouldn't hear it and said she didn't need to be safed. She walked away. I was sad and was going to the bow of the ship. Thinking of her. Suddenly I heard a voice. It was her. Rose. She changed her mind. I learned her how to fly on the bow and that was were we shared our first kiss.''

Jack told him the rest of the story and at the end of it Richard had tears in his eyes but made kind of a funny moment of it. ''It doesn't seem like there is anything wrong with your memory, Jack.''

It dawned on Jack. He just had told Richard the whole story of him and Rose on Titanic. It meant his memory was back. It had helped to talk about it with someone. Jack was overjoyed. ''Thankyou so much for listening to me Richard. Oh my god, I have to go to Rose to tell her this.''

Jack couldn't get to her fast enough. Once he was at her house he knocked at the door. _But wait.. What if she didn't want to talk to him after what he has done?_ He actually didn't have time to think because Rose opened the door already. ''Jack?'' She was a little surprised.

''Rose'' He said, he couldn't help but smile.

''I have something to tell you..''

''Okay.. come on in then.''

Jack walked into the house and looked around him. She did make her own place of it. He was so proud of her. Now that he had his memory back he felt the way he felt about her when they were on Titanic.

''What is it Jack?''

''When you were gone, I went to the coffeeshop and talked with Richard.'' ''He told me what was wrong because I was deeply in thoughts.'' ''I told him the reason and.. and everything came back to my mind.'' ''Our whole time on Titanic.''

Rose her eyes widened ''Do you mean this, Jack?'' She could tell he did look different at her. Like he was.. really in love with her this time.

''Yeah.. I don't know how or when, but I remember everything.'' He started walking towards her.

''Oh Jack..''

Jack wrapped her arms around her. ''I'm planning to never leave you again Rose.''

Rose got tears in her eyes, but this time they were happy tears. ''I love you so much, Jack..''

''I love you too, Rose.'' ''So much.''

Rose smiled the brightest smile she had since april. She leaned forward to kiss him but still unsure to kiss him for real this time.

Jack made the choice and leaned forward. Their lips met and they kissed what seemed for eternity. It was even better than their first kiss. They had both longed to do this. Rose her broken heart was now healed by Jack. Her Jack. Always and forever.

 **So, what do you think? This was chapter 13. I still have a lot more to come for you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

When the kiss ended they both gazes into each others eyes. Thinking about what the future will hold for them. Rose was so happy that the feelings from the past month all came back to her. Finding out Jack was alive, but then heard he didn't know her. She cried everything out. She buried her head in Jack his shoulder and said his name over and over.

Jack was happy too. Finally he felt for Rose what she felt for him. It was the best feeling there was. Loving someone and she loved him too. Suddenly Rose began to cry and buried her head in his shoulder. Jack didn't know what was wrong. He thought Rose was happy about this too.

He softly touched his chin with his finger and lifted it up so that she would look at him. ''What is it, Rose?''

With tears all over her face she said ''Nothing, it's just that all the emotions from the past month came back to me. And now that you love me again it just became a little overwhelming.''

Jack nodded ''That's completely understandable, Rose.'' ''But don't cry now anymore, I hate to see you cry.'' ''We are back together at last, so this should be a happy reunion right?'' He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She smiled ''You're right, it should be.''

They were both silent for a while. Both happy to be each others presence. Suddenly Rose said ''I know I probably shouldn't ask you this Jack, but.. what about Jill? Do you still like her?''

''Well, I don't think so. I thought I did, but now that my memory is back I can feel what real love is.'' ''That's what you have given me, Rose.'' ''My heart belongs to you.''

His words touched her ''I'm so happy right now, Jack.'' ''I wish we could stay forever like this.'' ''I feel so safe in your arms.''

''I wish we could too, Rose, but we still have some things to hande.''

''Yes, I know. What are we going to do, Jack?'' ''I know I want to live with you, so I can pack my things right now and come with you if that's what you want too.''

''I want to live with you as well, Rose.'' ''We are meant to be.'' ''It's you and me against the world.'' ''As for the other things, I think I have to thank Jill for what she did for me after my coma and of course tell her that my memories returned and that we are together now.''

''Do you want me to come with you?''

''If you want.'' He smiled.

''Okay, when do you want to go?'' Jack heard her stomach grumbling.

''Well, first let's eat something. You are eating for two now. Our little one has to eat something too.'' He winked at her.

Rose smiled. Now that he was back to himself, he was so caring about me and now about the baby. She loved him so much. ''I love how you are always so sweet and caring, Jack.''

''I'm doing it with pleasure, my love.''

When dinner was done they walked to Jill her house. When they stood for her door, Rose could sense Jack was a little nervous. ''It's going to be alright, Jack. She'll understand.''

Just by looking at her Jack felt himself loosen a bit. He kissed her gentle on the lips. '''Thank you for being there for me, Rose. I love you.''

''I love you too, Jack.'' She grabbed his hand in hers.

The door opened and Jill looked surprised. ''Jack?'' ''What are you doing here?''

''Hello Jill, can we come in?'' Jill then saw the redhead next to Jack. She was wondering what this was all about. She couldn't say she liked this Rose. Jack had been talking about her the whole time and spent much more time with Rose than he did with her. ''Uh.. sure.'' She stepped aside so that Jack and Rose could come in.

''Well, Jack, what do you want to talk about?'' ''And why is she with you?'' She looked at Rose as if she was a dangerous woman and Jack didn't miss that look.

''Obviously you are wondering why Rose is here with me.''

''Yes, actually I do.''

''Well.. my memory returned. When Rose left my house earlier this morning, I had gone to the coffeeshop. An old friend of mine works there and he asked me what was wrong.'' ''And then everything came back to my mind, the whole story of Titanic.'' ''Without knowing it I told Richard everything and later on he said I could remember everything well.'' ''I realised it and I couldn't get to Rose fast enough.'' ''So I came here to tell you Rose and I are back together.'' ''I also wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you have helped me through this period. It meant so much for me.'' ''You are a great friend of mine.''

Jill was just listening in shock. He had his memory back, so that meant he was in love with Rose. She didn't want this. She wanted Jack for herself and she was going to make sure he would be.

She of course didn't say this to Jack. She said ''Okay, I'm glad that I could have helped you.'' ''You still have some things here, you may want to take them with you. They are upstairs.''

''Yes, thank you.'' Jack walked to the stairs, leaving Rose and Jill alone in the room.

Rose hadn't said a thing the whole time. It seemed like Jill was taking it well and to her she seemed a very sweet girl. She couldn't know how wrong she was at that moment.

''You know Jill, I have to thank you as well. I'm really glad you've helped him in the time I couldn't.''

Jill just looked at her. ''You didn't seriously think he would be yours, do you?''

Rose was surprised by the change in her voice. ''What do you mean?''

''I love him, Rose and you are not going to stand in the way of that. Jack is mine.''

''No, he's not. I have known him longer than you and he fell in love with me, not with you.'' Rose was starting to get angry.

''I don't care. He probably doesn't even love you that much, because he has already kissed me!''

''He told me that already, and he did not kiss you. You kissed him and he instantly pulled away.''

''How do you know for sure? Who says he isn't lying?''

''I know it, because I trust him. I trust him with my whole life and that's why I'm carrying his baby!''

In the meanwhile Jack was packing his things and heard Rose yelling. He frowned. He also heard Jill her voice. He realised they were screaming at each other. He had to stop it, he didn't know what the fight was about, but he knew stress was not good for the baby Rose was carrying. He hurried downstairs and then saw something that made him see red. He heard Jill saying ''He can't be in love with you.'' and then she pushed Rose in the stomach. Rose fell to the ground, she instantly felt a pain washing through her stomach.

''Rose!'' She heard Jack screaming. He runned towards her and pulled her in his arms. ''What did you do that for, Jill?!''

''She said you couldn't love me because you love her.'' ''But that's not true, Jack.'' ''You love me, don't you?''

''You're crazy!'' Rose yelled.

''Rose is right, you are crazy. I don't love you, Jill.'' ''I could never love you the way I love Rose.'' ''She is my everything, I fell in love with her because we are meant for each other. We are not meant to be, Jill.''

''Of course we are, didn't you feel something too?''

Jack shook his head ''Maybe a couple of days ago, but that was only because I couldn't remember being with Rose. And now that I do remember being with her, I know that what we shared was nothing. Nothing if you are comparing it with me and Rose.''

Jill saw red. ''You're gonna be sorry for this, Jack. You're gonna be sorry!'' She screamed and then walked away.

Jack turned towards Rose. ''Rose, are you okay?''

Rose was having so much pain in her stomach right now, she almost couldn't talk. ''I... I...the...baby...Jack...it hurts...so much..''

Jack looked at her with concern in his eyes.

''I... think.. we need to...go to the hospital.''

Jack lifted her up in her arms, furious with Jill at the moment. If they would lose the baby it would all be her fault because she had pushed Rose. ''Sshh, Rose. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to look for a taxi and then we can go the hospital.'' He needed to be strong for her. ''Just think of something nice.''

Jack saw a taxi and yelled ''Stop! My girlfriend needs to go the hospital. She is pregnant and is having pains.'' The taxi stopped and Jack laid Rose in it. The taxi drove fast to the hospital and when they were there he helped Jack carrying Rose into the hospital.

''My girlfriend is having pains and she is pregnant.'' ''Please, help!''

A nurse came to him and asked him if there was any blood. ''No, not that I've seen.''

''Good, very good.'' ''Go sit here and we will take care of her.''

Jack was sitting there and suddenly Richard came in. ''Jack, what happened?''

''Rose and I went to Jill to tell her we were back together because she had helped me through this difficult time when I had memory loss. Apparently she was in love with me and couldn't take it Rose and I were together. She pushed her in the stomach, but Rose is pregnant with my child and now she is having pains.''

''God, Jack, I'm sorry.''

Then a nurse came in. ''Mr. Dawson?''

Jack stood up ''Yes?'' "Is there some news about her?''

''Yes, everything is fine, you can go inside if you want.''

Jack let out a sigh of relief ''Thank god.'' He went inside and saw Rose laying there in the bed. ''Hey'' He said.

''Hey.'' She smiled

Jack walked towards her ''How do you feel.''

''Good, they stopped the pains I had.''

''I am so furious with Jill.'' I don't understand why she would do that.'' ''I'm so glad everything is alright, Rose.''

''Me too, Jack.'' ''The baby is alright, so everything is good.''

Jack smiled at her and put his lips onto hers. He hoped everything would be good from now on, he hoped Jill would leave them be..


	15. Chapter 15

When Jack and Rose came back to Rose her house Jack looked concerned at Rose who was sitting on the sofa. He didn't know if she was in any pain right now. It seemed that she was not, but still he was concerned about her. He felt like it was his job to make her feel safe and he couldn't stand it if something happened to her. Rose of course sensed Jack was having some thoughts going around in his head and she had a feeling what those feelings were about.

''Jack, what is it? Do you still think I'm not telling te truth by saying me and the baby are okay?''

''I do, but I want to know for sure everything is fine. I can't stand the thought of you being in pain.''

''I assure you, Jack. Everything is fine. The doctors said the baby was just turning because of the push in my stomach.''

Just thinking of it made Jack angry again. ''I still can't understand why she did that to you.''

''She was.. is in love with you, Jack. I don't know what I would have done if your memory hadn't returned.''

''Yeah.. but still. I thought we were friends. She knew you are carrying a baby. Who could have known what could happen to our baby?''

''Just think of the good things, Jack. Nothing happened and we are having a baby in 5 months.'' She smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They both looked surprised. ''I'll open it.'' Jack said.

Jack walked towards the door and vaguely remembered the person who was standing there. He believed it was the girl he had seen at the party. ''I'm sorry, but I thought this was my friend's house? Rose Dawson?''

''Uh.. yes, it is. Come on in.''

''Who are you, and why are you here?''

He just looked at Jessica. It seemed she didn't recognize him. He didn't know what to say. How should he name her? If he told Jessica his name she would know his surname was also Dawson, so Rose couldn't be his girlfriend. So he chose for the option which was best in his eyes.

''I'm Jack Dawson, Rose is my wife.''

''Your wife? Rose has a husband? Why didn't she tell me? I haven't spoke to her in a while. Where is she?''

''She is in the living room.''

Jessica walked to the living room and saw Rose sitting there. Rose looked up and was surprised seeing Jessica there. To be honest she hadn't really given Jessica and Christine that much attention. When she found out Jack was alive she hadn't really spoken to them anymore.

''Jessica?''

''Rose, how are you? I thought it would be fun to see each other again. We haven't seen each other in a while.''

''I'm good, thanks. I'm sorry about that, I've been very busy the last months with other things.''

Jack also walked into the living room. He sat next to Rose.

''I see.'' Jessica said. ''Busy with other things, huh? Why didn't you tell me you had a husband, Rose, and a good looking may I add.'' She winked at her.

Rose was surprised. A husband. Jack wasn't her husband. Although she would be so happy if he would be, he wasn't yet. ''Husband? I don't have a husband..'' She looked at Jack.

''Rose.. don't make me go crazy. He just said to me you were his wife.''

Jack was now looking at her as if he wanted to tell her to play this with him. She now understood and said ''Oh..okay. I'm sorry, Jessica. I should have told you, it's not that he was my husband when we met.''

''But, how.. When did you marry?''

''We married the 29th of July, I'm sorry we didn't invited you and Christine. It was just the two of us.''

''I understand, Rose, but why didn't you tell us about him sooner?''

''That's just it, Jessica. You may want to sit down for it good, because it's going to be a long story.''

''Alright, tell me.''

''Well it all started on April 10th, 1912. I was boarding Titanic with my fiancé Caledon Hockley and my mother.''

Jessica gasped at this. ''Titanic? You were on it?''

''Yes, I was and so was Jack here. Anyways as we were boarding I wasn't happy at all, my whole life was planned out for me since I was travelling in first class. I hated it how my mother and fiancé were controlling my life. Because of this I wanted to attempt suicide. Jack talked me out of this with saying how cold the water was. He was invited to the first class dinner because he had saved my life. The day after I had tried to commit suicide, I looked for Jack in steerage since he was travelling third class. We talked the whole day about our lives untill we had to leave for dinner. When dinner was done Jack left me a note which said _Make it count, meet me at the clock._ I did and he took me with him to the third class party. I had so much fun that night. The next day Jack tried to say to me how he felt about me. I wouldn't listen because my mother had given me a speech how money was important to live a life and that Caledon Hockely was a nice match. I walked away from Jack and left him in the gymnasium on the ship. Later that day I saw a little girl sitting at a table with her mother. She had to sit straight, otherwise it wouldn't be ladylike. That was my breakpoint. I couldn't stand that life anymore. I had to go to Jack, who could give me a life with much more fun. I found him at the bow of the ship, thinking about me. I told him I changed my mind and that was the point he learned me to fly. That was also the place we shared our first kiss.

Rose told Jessica the whole story about them being on Titanic and the memory loss of Jack after it. It was difficult for her to tell. She hadn't talked about it with anyone yet and it still hurt to talk about it. Jack was there to hold her when she had to cry. Jessica also had tears in her eyes. She had never thought Rose had experienced anything like that. It was so heavy.

''Rose, I..I don't know what to say. That must have been so awful. I wish I could have been there for you.''

''Yes, it was and you couldn't have done anything. It wouldn't have brought Jack back. But luckily we are together now.''

''Yes, you are. And it really seems like you two are made for each other. I hope you both have a great life.''

''Thanks, Jess. I wish the same to you. Hopefully we will see each other some time again.''

Jessica stood up, ready to leave. ''We will, Rose, we will.''

''Bye, Jessica.''

''Bye, Rose, bye, Jack.''

Jack just nodded to her. It seemed she was a great friend for Rose and he liked her for that.

When Jessica left, Rose turned to Jack. ''So.. husband.. what are we going to do, now?'' She winked at him.

Jack laughed. ''I'm sorry, I had to say it. You had told her already your last name was Dawson. If I would tell her the same she would have thought something of it, so I couldn't possibly call you my girlfriend, you know.''

''I don't mind, Jack. I don't mind at all.'' She softly said and kissed him on the lips.

Jack kissed her back with all the passion he had in him. When it ended he said something he wanted to say ever since he had his memory back. ''Well.. if you don't mind.. Would you marry me, Rose? Make me the happiest man alive? I've wanted to ask you this since my memories returned. I love you with all my heart, Rose Dawson. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

Rose was speechless. ''I..I..Of course I want to be your wife, Jack! I say yes, a thousand times yes!''

Jack happily laughed. ''I don't have a ring yet, but you are going to get one soon enough.''

''I don't need one, Jack. As long as you are here with me I'm the luckiest woman alive.'' She smiled.

They were looking into each others eyes. Both thinking the same but both too nervous to do something. They haven't done it since Titanic and that time had been so rushed. They both wanted it so bad. Rose felt her desire for him built and built. It came to the point she couldn't hold in any longer. She said ''Put your hands on me, Jack.''

And Jack did. He put his hand on her breast and kissed her like he had done on Titanic. Slowly Jack pulled away looking in her eyes to see if there was any doubt. But there wasn't. ''I love you so much, Rose.''

''I love you too, Jack. And now take me to the stars you took me once again.''

''With pleasure, my sweet Rose.''

They made love untill they couldn't anymore. They both were exhausted and were laying naked in each others arms. Holding hands. The last thing Rose heard was Jack saying to her ''You're my world, sweetie.'' Then she fell asleep.

Jack laid there watching her sleep. He couldn't be any happier. The most beautiful girl on earth was in his arms and was his fiancé. This woman was carrying his child and he was going to make sure she and their children would be happy the rest of their lives.

 **P.S. : Check my note in my previous chapter.**

 **Love you**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Rose woke up. She felt something warm beside her. She turned and saw Jack was laying there. Her Jack. He had stayed over for the night. They of course had to talk about where they were going to live. In Jack's house or in Rose's. The whole evening came back to her. She was going to be his wife. How lucky she was. Only months ago she thought she was going to marry Caledon Hockley. She would have had a life where she wouldn't have been happy. Now everything was different. Jack was her guardian angel. The future seemed bright for them with their child in the making.

She felt that Jack was waking up, which caused for her she only wanted to be closer to him. She cuddled against him. Jack slowly opened his eyes. ''What a nice way to wake up.'' He put his arms around her.

''Can we be like this forever, Jack? Just you and me together?

''I don't think so, Rose. Our baby has to be born in 4 months.'' He joked.

Rose laughed along with him. It felt so good to her to laugh again. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. She had bought Jack a new portfolio. She had done it while they were enjoying their day at the rollercoaster. When Jack had asked for those two beers, she had fastly slipped into a small store for portfolios. When she came back Jack was still in the queue. She could give it him right now. This was the perfect moment.

''I almost forgot, Jack. I bought you something.''

''You bought me something? What did I deserve that for?''

''You'll see.'' She said and walked over to her closet where it lay behind her clothes. She grabbed the package and gave it to Jack.

He looked at her. Obviously he had no idea what she had bought him. ''Just open it.'' She said to him.

He did as he was told. When he opened it he gasped. ''Oh my god.. Rose.. you really didn't have to do this.''

She just smiled. ''I wanted to, Jack. Besides you had lost you old one on Titanic and I thought it would be nice for you to have a new one.''

Jack looked at her. He loved her so much. She had given him a new portfolio because he had lost the other one. This one was much nicer and with it coming from Rose he treasured it more. ''Thankyou so much.'' He kissed her on the lips.

''No, thank you. You have saved me, Jack. I felt like I had to do something in return. This was the perfect gift for you.''

''You don't have to do something in return, Rose. You saved yourself. That's why I love you so much. You could save yourself because you have that fire burning inside you.''

Rose smiled at him, she was touched by his words. Everytime he said something like this it made her emotional. She wasn't the emotional type, but with it coming from Jack, it was just with so much more meaning.

''Now you can go outside and draw pictures for ten cents a piece again.'' She said, still smiling.

''Yeah.. I can, but what would you like to do, Rose?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well.. I remember you telling me on Titanic you wanted to be an actress. Would she still like to do that?''

She nodded. ''It was my dream since I was a little kid, but I could never make it happen, since mother wouldn't allow me to do it.''

''You can do it now. There is no one to stop you this time. Follow your dreams, Rose. You are going to be an awesome actress, I just know it.''

''Wouldn't you mind?'' She asked, still unsure that she might do something Jack wouldn't like.

''Of course not. I want you to do something you love. I'll always support that, no matter what it might be.''

She smiled, glad he would be there for her, whatever she might do. ''Okay.. Maybe I can go look around in town today if there are any plays who needs actresses.''

''You should do that.'' He was glad Rose would be doing something she loved with her whole heart just like he loved to draw. ''I'll come with you if you want.''

''I would like that.''

''Shall we go out of bed then? To get ready for the day?''

''We shall.'' She smiled.

They ate breakfast together and were talking about what plays Rose would like to act in. She was so glad he was supporting her in this. In her old life her mother always detested what she wanted. From little things to big things. Everything what she wanted was wrong. She liked lavender dressed, but her mother hated it, so she had nothing to say anymore. If her mother hated a dress, she couldn't wear it. Cooking was also something she couldn't do. Her mother was afraid her dress would be ruined by food.

She thought about it. She actually didn't know how to cook. What if Jack expected it from her? What if he didn't want to be with her anymore, if she couldn't cook or bake anything. If she couldn't do that, she was not ready to take care of a child yet. They had just eaten in the restaurant in the city for the time being. Rose gained some money from her job as a waitress, but that wasn't much. She had stopped with it, since Jack was back. She couldn't concentrate on her work, knowing Jack knew nothing about her in that time.

Jack must have heard her thinking. ''What is it, Rose? Something is bothering you.''

Rose sighed, she better get it out with. ''First tell me you won't leave me if I tell you this.''

Jack laughed. ''Rosie.. I would never leave you, no matter what. I couldn't leave you. I love you too much for that.''

Rose smiled, happy to hear that. ''Okay.. What if I tell you I don't know how to cook or bake?''

''I would say you'll have to learn.'' He simply stated.

''Really? You don't think of me any different because I don't know how to cook a single thing?''

Jack smiled. ''Of course not, sweetie. Did you really think I would leave you if you'd tell me that?''

''I don't know, maybe..''

''Who cares if you can't cook? You can learn how to. I'll be your teacher if you want.'' He proudly said.

''You know how to cook?'' She asked him in disbelief.

''Yes, I sure do. You know.. when you are travelling alone, you have to learn how, otherwise you wouldn't have anything to eat.

''That's true. I would be happy if you'd be my teacher.'' She smiled.

''I'm feeling honored.'' He said.

When they decided to look in town for some plays who were searching for actresses, they walked into someone and there were flying papers out of the person's arms. ''I'm sorry.'' He said. ''I'm not really focussed on anything today.'' His head to the ground.

''Not a problem, we were just walking around. Come, we will help you with the papers.'' She looked up at Jack.

However, Jack didn't think of moving. He kept starring at this person who they had just walked into. He knew this voice like no other. When the person looked up, he was certain. Fabrizio. It was Fabrizio standing before him! ''Fa.. Fabrizio?''

''Jack?'' He asked.

They looked at eachother as if they were ghosts. ''Oh my, mio amigo, Jack! You're alive!'' He came towards him and hugged him hard.

Jack put his arms around him. ''Fabrizio.. How.. How did you survive?''

''I was on the ship Titanic survivors had been taken to. I believe it was called ''The Carpathia''. How did you survive, Jack?'' He then saw Rose, the person who had wanted to help him with the papers earlier. ''Bella Rosa. You're alive as well.''

''Fabrizio.'' She stated. ''I'm so happy you are alive.''

Fabrizio hugged Rose. ''I'm happy to see you here with Jack. You belong to eachother, mio amigos.''

Jack and Rose smiled. ''Have you been together all the time?'' Fabrizio asked.

Rose her smile turned sad. ''We will tell you everything, Fabri. Let's walk to my house.''

''Your house, but.. don't you guys live together?''

''That's what it's about, Fabri. Rose and I will tell you everything at my place.''

Fabrizio just nodded. He was happy to have his best friend back. He was so sad when he found out Jack wasn't alive. Today had been extra difficult only to find out he is alive. He was happy for his friend he found Rose. She was a beautiful girl. There was only that one thing he didn't understand. Why had Jack said his house, instead of their house. When he had asked him about it Rose smile had turned instantly sad. He was curious about it. He just hoped everything was good between the two lovers.


	17. Chapter 17

When they walked into Jack's apartment Jack asked him if he wanted something to drink.

''No, thanks, I'm more curious about the story you have to tell me.''

''Okay, well, sit down.'' Jack said.

Fabrizio did as he was told and became more curious by the minute. He really wondered what this was all about. They seemed to look very happy in each others precense, but there was also a sadness to them he couldn't place. He wanted to know where that sadness came from. Although it looked like the sadness wasn't really there anymore, he could tell it had been there, especially for Rose.

Jack and Rose looked at each other. ''Shall I begin, or will you?'' Jack asked her.

''You go first, then I will tell my point of view.''

Jack nodded and turned to Fabrizio. ''Well, Fabri.. Obviously you know the story of Titanic.'' Fabrizio nodded.

''Well.. Rose and I ended up in the cold water. I found a piece of debris for her where she could lay on. I had to stay in the water, because it was only for one person.''

Rose got a guilty look on her face. ''I'm sorry, Jack.. we could've switched or at least we could've tried if we could both fit on it.''

''No, Rose. It's not your fault. If I died that night it wouldn't have been because of you. I would do it all over if it meant I could safe you.'' He gently said.

Rose smiled at him. Her love for him growing stronger each day.

''Anyways..'' Jack said. ''I must have fallen unconscious from the cold. I still don't know how or when I was picked out from the water, but I do know that I woke up 2 months later from a coma. The doctor told me I had memory loss. I didn't remember a thing from boarding the Titanic, or that I met Rose and we fell in love. All those memories were gone.''

''I on the other hand, was picked up by a boat. I thought Jack was dead so I was the only one arriving at the Carpathia. When an officer on that ship asked me for my name I said it was Dawson in honor of Jack and also because I didn't want to go back to my old life.I started working as a waitress in a café here in New York. I still missed Jack deeply and cried for him almost every night. One night I was going with my friends to a party and of course I didn't know Jack would be there as well.''

''When I woke up from my coma I met this nurse called Jill. She took care of me while I was recovering and said I could live with her untill I found something else. She had taken good care of me so I thought I should do something in return. I took her with me to that same party Rose was at. We were dancing untill a girl named Jessica jumped into us. She asked me if I wanted something to drink. I came with her and she brought me to Rose.''

''I heard Jessica saying my name, so I turned around. I thought I was seeing a ghost. I thought I would never see him again. I felt the need to throw my arms around him, so I did. He of course didn't know what was going on. He didn't know me at that moment. I pulled back and wanted to kiss him but he pulled away. I didn't know what was happening because I thought he wanted to kiss me too. He took me with him outside and explained everything to me. I was shocked to hear that he was suffering from memory loss. I had no idea. I was so happy he wasn't dead and to hear he couldn't remember me, it all became too much.'' She had tears in her eyes.

Jack put his arms around her, and took it over from her. ''From then on, we started to do things together. I wanted to badly to remember things and Rose wanted to help me with this. I was happy about that. We ride on a rollercoaster till we throwed up and drank cheap beer. Rose drank alcoholic free, because she is pregnant with our child.'' Jack proudly said.

''Pregnant? Uno bambino? Congratulations to you both.'' Fabrizio smiled happily.

''Thankyou, Fabri.'' Jack said and Rose smiled at him.

''After that I took her with me to my house and she slept over. I knew I had developed some feelings for her. I didn't know exactly what is was, but it was strong enough for me to kiss her the next morning. This wasn't the greatest idea, since Rose thought I had my memory back again, which wasn't the case.''

Rose laughed softly. ''Yeah.. I was actually a little mad at him for doing that, because he had get my hopes up for nothing. So I walked away.''

''I had gone to Richard. An old friend of mine who works at the coffeeshop here in town. He asked me what was wrong and I told him everything. From the Titanic to right now. I don't know how it happened, but my memory was back. It was all back.'' Jack happily said.

''Oh amigos. You two deserve to be together. You really do. I'm happy you got your memories back, Jack. Did you remember me, when your memory was gone?''

''Yes, I did. Everything from the time on Titanic was gone. Everything what happened before that was still in my mind.''

Fabrizio nodded.

''Do you have anywhere to stay, Fabrizio?'' Rose asked him.

''Yes, I have. I'm living together with Helga a few streets from here.'' He smiled.

''Helga lives?'' Jack and Rose asked him in unison.

''Yes, she lives. We saw each other again on the Carpathia. Sadly her parents died.'' He said.

''Oh, Fabrizio. We are so happy for you. You deserve it.'' Jack said.

''I think I have to go back now. Helga must have been wondering by now where I am.''

''Okay, we will see each other soon, Fabri.'' They hugged one last time and then Fabrizio left the house.

Jack and Rose were getting ready for bed. ''I'm so glad Fabrizio and Helga are alive, Jack. They make a great couple.''

''Yes, I am too, Rose, I am too..''

Rose frowned. She knew Jack now well enough to see when he was thinking about something and wondered what is could be. ''Tell me, Jack. What is it?''

''What is what?''

''You know what I'm talking about. You're thinking about something.''

Jack stepped into bed. He sighed. ''Sometimes it scares me how well you know me, Rose.''

''Well.. I love you, Jack. I can sense those things. It's the same for you. You sense it as well if I'm thinking about something.''

Jack smiled. His love for her overwhelming. ''It's just that I realised somethings when I heard Fabrizio talking about Helga today.''

Rose laid next to him. ''What do you mean, Jack? What did you realise?''

''Well.. Helga is someone from the same class as Fabri. I know you said you don't care about all those luxurious things, but are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me? If you want to go back to your old life, I would understand. I wouldn't be mad at you.''

''Jack.. you know how I'm standing in this. I want you to know I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I would never go back to my old life. I hated it. I want to be with you. You asked me to marry you, didn't you mean that?''

''Yes, I did.. and I want it so badly, but after today I was just unsure if you wanted it so badly as well.''

''I probably want it even more than you, Jack. You don't even know how much you mean to me.''

Jack smiled at her. His desire building. He kissed her with all the passion he had in him. ''I love you too, Rose. I want nothing more than to have life with you and build a family with you.''

''Good, I want that too. I'm going to pack my things tomorrow and I'll come live here with you.''

Jack smiled.

''And now take me to our stars. Will you do that, Jack.''

Jack looked at her as if she was his whole world. ''Of course I will, sweetie.''

It took the blankets and threw it over them as passion overtook him and Rose.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Rose found herself walking in town. She was looking for a play she could do. She had planned to do it earlier but when they found out Fabrizio was alive, things hadn't gone as they had expected them. Which wasn't a problem. They both were so glad Fabrizio and Helga were alive.

Rose stopped by a clothing store. She saw a nice dress. The color was lavender. Her mother always detested that colour, but since she doesn't live with her mother anymore she can get whatever she want. She decided to go inside and take a look when suddenly a man's voice spoke up. ''Nice dress, huh?''

The man startled her a little bit. She hadn't expected for anyone to talk to her. ''Oh.. yes.. it is. I always loved lavender.''

The man nodded. ''It's a nice colour. I'm sorry if I startled you, I just saw you looking so I thought maybe I should ask you about it.'' He smiled kindly.

Rose smiled back. He seemed to be a nice man. He couldn't be much older than herself. ''I was startled for a little bit, but I don't mind.''

''Good.'' The man said. ''Ýou want to go inside and see that dress?''

''Well.. I don't think I should do that. I don't have money with me, so..''

''So what? It seemed like you were about to go inside. Come on, I will come with you. Just take a look.''

''Well.. okay. But not for too long. I was planning to look for a job as an actress.'' She didn't know why she told him this. She didn't even know the man.

''Alright. I'm Peter by the way. Peter Calvert.'' He hold his hand out for her to shake it.

''Rose Dawson.'' She said.

''Like the flower?'' He winked.

She had to laugh. ''Like the flower.''

They stepped inside the store and Rose looked at the dress with desire in her eyes. ''I wish I could buy this one.'' She silently said to no one in particular.

Peter looked at her. She seemed a sweet girl and she really seemed to like that dress. He walked over to where she was standing. ''I will buy it for you, Rose.''

Rose looked at him with widened eyes. ''Oh no.. you don't have to. I can come back and buy it for myself.''

Peter shook his head. ''Maybe it'll be gone by then. I would like to do it. It doesn't seem like I can't trust you or something.'' He said.

Rose just smiled. ''Well.. if you really want to.''

''I want to. Let me go to the checkout. You want this one, right?'' He pointed at the lavender dress.

Rose nodded.

''Is it the right size?''

''I don't know, maybe I should see if it fits.''

''That would be good, yeah.'' He laughed.

Rose walked towards the fitting room. Peter saw how she walked. By her clothing it didn't seem like she was a first class girl, but at her way of walking it looked like she was.

When Rose was done, Peter bought the dress and gave it to her. ''I don't know how to thank you, Peter. You don't even know me. It means a lot.''

''Well.. my father once said to me. If you see someone that you like, just be nice and do something for that person.'' He smiled.

Rose just smiled at him. Although unsure what to say of it. He seemed to be a kind man, but he just said that he liked her and she didn't know what to think of it. She had just met him. She was so in her own thought she didn't hear Peter called her name. When she said it somewhat louder, she heard it.

''Rose.'' He waved for her eyes.

She was coming out of her own thought and looked at him. ''What?''

''You're a dreamy girl, aren't you? Are you thinking about someone?'' He teased her.

''No.. why would I be?''

''Because you were deeply in your own thoughts.'' He laughed. This girl had something about her that made her special. He liked it about her.

''You said you wanted to play as an actress?''

''Yes, I was looking for that.''

''Well.. my uncle is about to direct Romeo and Juliet. The auditions are today. Would you like to do try?''

Rose was surprised. ''Oh.. yes. I would like that.''

''Okay, I will walk with you, I know where the auditions are. Do you know which role you want to play?''

''I always liked Juliet. The forbidden romance between them is just extraordinary.'' She smiled.

''Okay, we'll see if you can get that role. If you are getting it you have a very nice opponent.''

''Who?'' She asked.

''Ah.. too bad. I can't tell you, yet. But you'll see once the roles are distributed.''

Rose looked at him. She wondered why he was willing to do all this for her. It wasn't like he had known her for ages.

''Why are you doing all this for me?'' She regretted the question as soon as she had asked it. She blushed. ''I don't want to sound rude, but I just wondered.''

''You just seem like a nice girl. Although I don't really know you, I hope that will change.''

Rose her cheeks went red. _What is wrong with me? You don't even know this man, why are you blushing? I love Jack and only Jack. He is the one I will always love. Why am I being so absurd?_ She decided to just nod at him and she asked him if they should walk further.

Once they were at the theater Rose felt her nerves coming up. Peter must've sensed this. ''You are not nervous, are you?''

''A little.'' She answered.

''Don't be. Everything will go fine.'' He gave her a quick hug before it was her turn. ''You can do this, Rose. I have faith in you.''

Rose smiled slightly at him and then turned around and walked to the room her audition was waiting for her.

After 20 minutes or something Rose came out of the room. ''I have the part. I'm going to play Juliet!'' She was overexcited and jumped into Peter his arms.

''Woah, Rose. I know you could do it. You just have it in you.''

Rose smiled at him. ''Well.. do you now want to tell me who my opponent will be?''

''Yes.. I am.'' He looked at her and saw her surprised face.

''You are going to be my opponent?''

''Yes, I am. We already met each other, so it doesn't have to be too weird when we are beginning next week.''

''No..'' Rose said. If Peter was Romeo, it meant that they had to kiss. It wasn't like she didn't know she had to kiss Romeo. But now that she knew she had to kiss Peter it was somewhat different. She knew it was just acting, but still.. she had a weird feeling about it.

Peter walked Rose home and said goodbye to her. Rose walked inside the house. Still unsure if she had to tell Jack. But of course he was going to ask if she had gotten a role, so she had to tell him.

''Rose.'' Jack walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. ''How did it go? Did you find something?''

''No.'' She was surprised by her own reaction. Why didn't she just tell him? Why was she being like this?

Jack sensed she wasn't telling him everything. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' She looked up at him. When she saw those blue eyes, she started to wonder why she doubted, but still there was this feeling. She didn't know what is was. She couldn't put a name to it.

''Okay, but you are telling me if there is something wrong, right?'' He asked her.

''Right.'' She said. She saw Jack was about to kiss her but she gently pushed him away. ''Not now.. I'm not feeling totally well.'' She made up a lie.

Jack frowned. Why did she push him away? She loved him, right? ''What is it, Rose?''

''I just need to be alone for a while.'' She walked to their bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Jack there. What had happened? Rose wasn't normally like this. He hoped everything was good. He kept telling to himself that she would tell him what was wrong. He didn't believe himself. She had never refused to kiss him, and this time she had pushed him away. He hoped by tomorrow everything would be fine again.

 **Sorry guys, but I had to make some drama;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Rose was laying on their bed. Crying. She didn't understand herself. She was so in love with Jack. _I pushed him away.. What does he think of me right now? I should have told him what happened. I'm sure he'll understand.._ She was about to drift away into a deep slumber, when she heard a knock at the door.

''Rose, can I come in?'' Jack had been thinking too. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her. This wasn't the Rose he was used to. Maybe he had done something wrong, but he couldn't think of anything he might have done. After leaving her alone for a while, he decided to go to her and ask her about it. Maybe she would open up to him.

A barely audible voice answered ''Sure.''

Jack opened the door and saw Rose was laying under the sheets. There was also a dress on the bed. He hadn't seen it before. Maybe she had bought it when she was gone? He sat on the bed. ''Rose, look at me.'' He gently touched her shoulder.

Slowly she turned around, tears all over her face. Jack his heart broke at the sight of her like this. He wanted to help her so badly, but he didn't know what caused the tears. ''Tell me what happened, Rose. I don't want to see you cry.'' He hold her hand.

She began to cry even harder at this. She didn't want to cry. She was just confused. Peter had said he liked her. She had no idea what to think of that. Did he mean it? Or was it just a joke? Maybe she should've told him that she has Jack. She was looking at their intertwined hands.

Jack put a finger under her chin, so she would look him in the eyes. ''You can tell me everything, Rose. Don't be scared.''

''I..'' Rose sniffed.

''Did something happen when you was looking for a job?''

Rose nodded. ''I was just walking through the town. I came by a clothing store and I saw this dress.'' She nodded towards the dress which was laying on the bed. ''It was lavender. You know I always liked that colour.'' Rose said with a smile. ''Well.. I was about to go inside when a man showed up. He couldn't be much older than me. He asked me about the dress and suggested we should go inside and look at it.'' Jack frowned. Had it something to do with this man? What did he do to her? He put his arm around her. ''Go on, Rose. Tell me.''

''At first I refused his offer, but since he saw I was about to go inside, I possibly couldn't refuse.'' She said. ''We walked inside and he possibly saw how much I liked the dress. He offered to buy it for me. I said that it wouldn't be necessary, but it seemed like he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I gave in.'' Jack was not liking it so far. Was it normal to just buy a dress for a women you didn't know?

''What was his name?''

''Peter. Peter Calvert. Why?''

''No.. just wondering. Go on.'' Jack said.

''Okay. Well, when we walked out of the store, he asked me if I had already something in my mind for a play. He knew that because I had told him I was looking for a job as an actress. Anyway, he said to me his uncle was directing Romeo and Juliet. He asked me if that would be something for me.''

''What did you say?'' Jack asked.

''I said I would love to play in Romeo and Juliet. I always loved the romance between them.''

Jack didn't get it anymore. She had told him a short while ago she hadn't find anything. ''But you said to me you didn't get any job.'' He frowned.

Rose looked sad at him. ''I'll come to that part later..''

Jack nodded.

''I thought it was a little bit strange that he would do all those things for me because I just met him. He said that his father once told him that if you saw someone you like, you just had to do something nice for them.'' Rose said with sad tone. ''I didn't know what to think of that, because, like I said, we just met.''

Jack didn't have a good feeling about this man. He wasn't really the jealous type, but since this man didn't even know Rose, he kind of got a strange feeling.

''We walked to the auditions. He walked with me since he knew where the auditions were. I auditioned and I got the part of Juliet.'' Rose smiled.

Jack was surprised. "Really? That's great, Rose! You deserve it.''

Rose smiled at him. ''Well, afterwards when he walked me home, he told me who Romeo would be.'' Her voice slowly drifting off.

''What is it, Rose? Who will play Romeo?''

''Him. Peter. And he said it with this tone in his voice I didn't like. He said 'We already met each other, so it doesn't have to be too weird when we are beginning next week.' I had no idea what to think about it. I was so confused, Jack. He said he liked me and that it doesn't have to be too weird when we will begin next week.''

Jack felt anger building up inside him. Who did this man think he was? Telling Rose that he liked her. Didn't she tell him she was about to marry?

''Didn't you tell him you are about to marry?''

''No.. I didn't. I wanted to, but it just wouldn't come out. I don't know what it was, Jack. He made me feel so confused. And I think that's why I pushed you away. I had such a weird feeling. Next week we will begin and he has to kiss me, Jack.''

Jack felt something he hadn't felt before. Jealousy. Of course Rose had to kiss him in Romeo and Juliet. But now with what Rose had told him, he didn't know what he had to think about it. There was only one thing he didn't understand. Why did it make Rose so confused? She loved him, right? He knew he propably shouldn't ask her, but he just had to. ''Do you like him, too?''

''What? No..'' She looked up at him. ''I was just shocked he said those things to me, Jack. I love you. Only you.'' Rose said and she was now more sure than ever. It had helped to talk about this with Jack. She shouldn't have kept it to herself. She just wasn't used to a man flirting so openly with her. But she knew Jack would always be there for her. He would be with her every step of the way, so she had nothing to be scared of as long as she had Jack.

''Okay. I trust you, Rose. Do you want me to go with you next week? Would you like that?''

Rose nodded. ''Yes. Then he can see I have the kindest, most handsome, fiancé in the whole world'' She laughed.

Jack smiled at her. Happy to see her laugh again. He, too, was happy that she had told him. ''I will always be there for you, Rose. Don't ever forget that.'' He looked her right in her eyes.

Rose looked at him and trusted him completely. When she looked into his eyes she saw concern, but most of all love. He loved her with his whole heart. And it was the same for her. She loved him with her life. She now knew that for sure. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a kiss that said they were meant to be together. A kiss of so much love and passion.


	20. Chapter 20

The week went by without any obstacles. Jack had also gotten a job at the art gallery. He could draw pictures from people at his work. His boss had said to him that they needed someone like him. The customer liked him and he got his money once a month.

It was wednesday. The day Rose had to begin with Romeo and Juliet. Jack had taken the day off. He wanted to stand by Rose's side the whole entire day. He wanted to tell this Calvert man to back off. Jack hoped he would once he saw Rose had him.

Rose, on the other hand, was quite nervous. She tensed up everytime she thought about it. She was preparing breakfast. Her thoughts were by Romeo and Juliet. How she loved to act, but everytime she thought about it she was reminded about this Peter. She hoped he would see how happy she was with Jack. Suddenly heard a loud noise, which caused for Rose to jump up. She saw she dropped some plates she was holding. Jack had also heard the noise and came running into the kitchen. He saw all the plates on the ground. He walked towards her and hold his arms out for her. Rose leant into his warm embrace. ''You don't have to go if you don't want to, Rose. It's okay.'' Jack said to her.

''No, I want to. Besides, it would be strange if I wouldn't show up. Just.. stay by my side today, alright?''

''Of course I will. If you change your mind, just say so.''

Rose nodded. She had almost forgotten about the time if Jack hadn't asked at what time she had to be there. ''Oh no. I have to be there at 10 a.m. What time is it now?''

''It's 9, sweetie. Relax.'' Jack smiled. ''Go sit at the table. I will prepare breakfast for you.'' He kissed her on the forehead and then turned to the ground. He cleaned everything up and made some eggs for them. Once they had eaten their breakfast, they went to the theatre. When they were inside Rose looked around her. She searched for the woman who had told her go to go her once she was here. The woman saw Rose and walked towards her. ''Hey Rose, are you ready for today?''

''Yes, a little nervous, but I'm okay.''

''You don't have to be nervous, dear. Everything will lead itself, you'll see.''

Rose smiled. Feeling a little more comfortable.

''And who did you brought with you?'' The woman asked, looking at Jack.

''I'm Jack Dawson. Her fiancé.'' Jack smiled proudly.

''Hello. I'm Maria Bradley.'' She looked at Rose. ''You've got a boy there, Rose.''

''I know. I love him very much.'' Rose smiled at Jack.

''You can go to your changing room. It's over there.'' Maria pointed at a door, which had a card with Rose Dawson on it.

Rose nodded. ''Okay, thankyou.''

Jack and Rose headed to the door and went inside. Jack looked around him. ''Well.. Everything seemes good, so far. Doesn't it?''

''Yes, it does. I didn't saw Peter yet, but I'm sure he'll be coming soon.''

''I'll be right here, Rose. I'm not going to leave you side for one second.''

Rose smiled at him. He was so always so caring. She kissed him on his lips. ''I love you, Jack.''

''I love you too, Rosie. Now go change yourself into the right clothes.''

''I will.'' She went into a smaller room. Jack sat on the couch. He was just waiting for Rose to come back when he heard a knock at the door. ''Rose? Are you in there?'' He heard someone ask.

Jack decided to stand up and open the door. He saw a man standing there. ''Can I do something for you?'' Jack asked.

''I thought this was the room from Rose Dawson? This card here says it is.''

''Yes, it is. She is just changing into the right clothes.''

''Oh, alright. I'll just wait here then.'' The man said.

Jack didn't know who he was talking to, so he decided to ask. ''May I ask who you are?''

The man looked at Jack and said. ''Oh, of course. How rude of me. I'm Peter Calvert. I play Romeo.'' He said. ''And who are you?''

Jack looked at him. So this was Peter Calvert. The man who had made Rose a little confused about her feelings for him.

Just then Rose came in. ''Oh. Hello, Peter. I didn't know you would be coming to my room.''

''Rose.'' Peter smiled. ''How are you?'' He took her hand and kissed it.

''I'm fine, thank you.'' She blushed.

Jack wanted to take Rose with him back to their home. He didn't like it how this man behaved towards Rose.

''Who is this man with you, Rose?'' Peter asked, pointing to Jack.

''This is Jack Dawson. My fiancé.'' Rose said proudly.

''Your fiancé? You didn't tell me you were about to marry.'' Peter his face turning somewhat sad. Which wasn't unnoticed by Jack.

''No, I didn't, but now you know. Jack this is Peter. Peter this is Jack.'' Rose said.

''Pleased to meet you.'' Jack decided to play cool and hold his hand out for him to shake.

Peter took it and said. ''Same here.'' and shook their hands.

Peter then turned to Rose again and asked her if she was ready to go. ''Yes, almost. I only have to grab my purse.''

Jack and Peter exchanged a look. Peter was disappointed about the fact Rose had a fiancé. Jack seemed a nice guy, but he wasn't going to let him stand in the way of him wanting Rose. He knew he liked her, and when he saw something he liked, he would go for it for a hundred percent.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose was on stage, practicing the party scene with Paris from Romeo and Juliet. The forbidden love was a little bit like her and Jack on Titanic. She also had to marry Cal, which she didn't want, and then there was Jack. He had saved her. Romeo and Juliet also had a forbidden love, because Romeo was from the Montagues and Juliet from the Capulets. For some reason Rose wasn't scared that Peter would try to make her like him again. She thought now that Peter knew she had Jack he would back off.

Peter was looking at Rose. She really was a wonderful actress. He knew just by looking at her that she loved to act. The more he saw from her the more he was starting to fall in love with her. He knew she had this Jack and that they really seemed to be in love, but that wasn't going to stop him from wanting Rose. He would do everything to make her like him.

In the meanwhile Jack saw that Peter was looking at Rose. It looked like he was slowly starting to fall in love with Rose. He wasn't going to let that happen. He knew Rose loved him, but still.. it felt weird that another man was looking at her the way Peter did. The only thing that took his mind a little from Peter was Rose. His beautiful Rose. She was wonderful on stage.

When Rose was done with the scene she wanted to walk towards Jack and Jack wanted to walk towards her but Peter was holding her up. ''Rose.'' He said ''You did a great job! You really are a great actress!''

''Thank you Peter.'' She smiled at him. ''But if you don't mind, I'd like to say hello to Jack.''

''Yes, of course.'' Peter said.

Rose walked past him and walked up to Jack, this was much to Jack's relief. Once she was at Jack's side, he took her hands in his. ''Well.. what did you think of it?'' Rose asked.

''You were wonderful. You were made to do this. You are gonna be the best from all the actors and actresses on that stage there.'' Jack smiled. He was about to lean in and kiss her when Peter came up to them.

''Yes, I think so too, Rose. You are great. I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but I just heard something of your conversation. I hope you don't mind.'' Peter said to them.

Jack looked not really happy with the presence of him, which made Peter more satisfied.

''Thank you, again Peter. That's very kind of you.''

''Tomorrow will be the balcony scene, are you ready for it?'' He smiled.

Rose saw Jack was about to answer that for her, but she thought better of it. It was best if they would just leave now. ''Yes I am, but I think Jack and I really need to go now. We haven't eaten yet.'' She made up a little lie.

Peter nodded. ''Oh yes, of course. We don't want you to be hungry.'' He placed a hand over her stomach.

Rose gasped at this. She hadn't expected him to do that. ''I..I don't think you should be doing this.'' She grabbed his hand and gently pushed it back.

''What shoudn't I be doing?''

Jack had had enough. He couldn't stand this man anymore. Who did he think he was? Who did he think he was to just place a hand over Rose's stomach? ''Come on, Peter. You know very well. You are just placing a hand over Rose's stomach. That's not something you do, unless you know that person very well. We are not blind. We know you like her, you are flirting openly with her while I'm around! But it's not gonna happen. Rose loves me and I love her with my whole heart. Don't even think you can come between us. We are about to marry and we're expecting a baby together.''

Peter seemed to be intimidated by this. ''What do you mean? I don't think you understand my intentions very well, Jack. I'm not flirting with her. Yes, I admit that I like her, but I know that she's with you. I'm not someone to intrude. I hope you can accept that.''

Jack looked at him, not believing a word he was saying, but he would let it be for now. ''Good.'' He just said.

Peter was thinking about what Jack had just said. That he should back off. He wasn't planning on doing that. He hadn't mean a thing he said, besides that he liked Rose. That was true. The only thing was that she was pregnant. It would be more difficult to show her that he was worth it. He just had show her she could trust him.

''Well.. I think we should be going. Bye, Peter.''

''Bye, Rose. I'll see you tomorrow.''

Jack and Rose walked away hand in hand. The way to their house was quiet. Jack was thinking about what he said to Peter. _Was it the right thing to do? Maybe Rose is ashamed of me right now. Maybe she hadn't want me to give this speech to Peter._ Rose was thinking too. _I hope Peter really will back off. I am so glad that Jack had shown his feelings towards him. Maybe Peter knew now there isn't a chance to come between us._

When they were home, Rose sat on the couch. Wanting to tell Jack how glad she was that he said something to Peter. ''Jack, I-'' ''Rose, I-'' They said at the same time. They both had to laugh at this. ''You go first, Jack.''

''Okay. Well.. I was thinking about what I said to Peter. Was it too harsh? Are you upset with me for doing that?''

''What? How can you ask that? I just wanted to tell how glad I am you did that, Jack. I hope Peter knows where he stands now.''

''Yeah.. I hope so, too.''

Rose got tears in her eyes. Jack saw this and didn't know what was suddenly wrong. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. ''Why are you crying, sweetie?''

''It's just.. that it showed me again how much you love me. It brought back all the memories we have gone through. First Titanic and then your memory loss. That you came back to me is so special to me, Jack. I love you so much.''

Jack smiled at this. ''If I would have to suffer from memory loss another thousand times, I would always come back to you. I didn't remember you in my mind but I remembered you somewhere in my heart. I didn't lose you there. I just love you too much, Rose.''

''Oh, Jack. I love you.. I love you.. So much.''

Jack hugged her even tighter. Finally getting the feeling that they could have some rest after all the experiences. He knew that no matter what, there love would always be there. That there love would overcome everything. Their love for each other was overwhelming. It was so, so strong.


	22. Chapter 22

When Peter came home after their first day, he was exhausted. He hadn't thought that this role would take so many effort. He liked to play Romeo and his character was close to himself somehow. They both wanted to go for the girl they had fallen for. He didn't know what it was with Rose, but it didn't seem to Peter that she should be with a guy like Jack. She deserved someone better than him. Someone that could take care of her in every way possible. The only problem was that Rose really seemed to be in love with Jack. What should he do to get her full attention?

He decided to call his friend. Maybe she could help him. He had known this girl for quite some time now and they had built a great friendship. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up the telephone. ''Hello?'' There was her voice.

''Jill. I have to speak to you.''

''Okay...Tell me.''

''No, no. I have to do this in private. Will you come over to my house?''

''Now? It's alreay late in the evening, Peter. I'd rather not walk alone outside right now.''

''Actually, yes, now.'' Peter answered. He knew it wasn't very safe for woman to be alone out on the streets late in the evening, but he had no other choice. This was something he had to do. He wanted Rose, so this was really necessary.

He heard Jill sighing on the other side. ''Okay, alright. Then I'll come over to your house. Is that alright with you?'' Peter said.

''Yes, sure. Anytime.''

''Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes.''

''Bye.''

Peter hang up, grabbed his jacket and left the house. His house wasn't that far away from Jill, so he was there in no time. He knocked on her door and waited a few seconds. It remained silent. The door didn't open. He knocked another time, this one a little harder and then the door opened.

''Hey. Sorry, I didn't hear you.''

''It's alright.'' Peter walked into her house and walked into the living room.

''You can sit if you want.'' Jill said to him.

''Nah.. thanks.'' He really wanted to talk to her about this.

''Okay. Well...Peter. What is it you wanted to talk about with me?''

''You know...there is this girl that I like.'' Peter began.

Jill rolled her eyes. ''Peter. Not again. A few months ago, you came up to me with the same story.''

''No. It's different this time. The girl is about to marry someone else and-''

''And you want to interfere?'' Jill cut him off. ''You shouldn't be doing this, Peter. I know what I'm saying. I've done it once before and it didn't work out too well.''

''What do you mean?'' Peter asked curious.

''Well...let's just say that there was a boy I liked. I thought he was in love with me too. He was suffering from memory loss and didn't remember a thing from the girl he was with at that moment. I took my chance, but in the end things went somewhat different than I expected them in the beginning.''

''Do you still like him?''

Jill nodded. ''Yes. I think I still do, but I've accepted that he's taken. You should do that as well with this girl you're talking about.''

Peter didn't answer anything to that. Instead he asked. ''Do I know the boy?''

Jill shook her head. ''No, I don't think so. He is not from here, although he lives here now.''

''What's his name?''

''Jack. Jack Dawson.''

Peter his eyes widened in disbelief. ''D...D...Dawson?''

Jill arched one brow. ''Yes. Is there something wrong with that name?''

''I can't believe this.'' Whispered more to himself than to Jill.

''What is it?'' Jill asked further, hoping for a reaction. But the surprised face from Peter soon turned into one with a smile. ''This is perfect.'' He said.

Jill was more confused by the minute. ''What is perfect?'' She demanded to know.

''You said Jack Dawson.'' Peter finally spoke up. ''Jack Dawson is the boy who is standing in my way to get this girl.''

That was the moment Jill her eyes widened too. ''Are we really talking about the same Jack Dawson here?'' She asked.

''If the girlfriend from your Jack Dawson is called Rose Dawson, then yes, we are.''

Jill nodded. ''Oh my god...so you mean that...we should work together to get what we want?''

''Exactly.'' Peter smirked. ''This is even better than the plan I had in my mind. This is way better.''

They remained silent for a while, but then Peter spoke up again. ''Okay, this is how we are gonna do it. You still want that Jack, right?''

''Yes..'' Jill nodded, saying that he should go on.

''Well...Rose and I are playing in Romeo and Juliet together. Jack will be there as well to watch her. Tomorrow we will be doing the balcony scene, which means we have to kiss. Just a short while before the kiss you will come up to Jack and say things like him as _long time no see, huh?_ He will be shocked to see you there. In the meanwhile I'll make sure that the kiss between Rose and me is getting more intense by the minute. That's the moment you are going to say to Jack that the kiss Rose and I are sharing is looking like a kiss between two lovers. Then we'll see how things will work out..''

Jill got a smile on her face. ''Seems like a perfect plan to me.''

''It does, right?''

''You are brilliant, Peter. We are going to be a great team.'' She winked at him.

Together they worked through their plan another couple of times. They couldn't wait until it was tomorrow. Jack and Rose were going to be so shocked to see Jill again.

In the meanwhile Jack and Rose were enjoying themselves in their apartment. Not knowing what would happen once they woke up the next morning.


	23. Chapter 23

''Are you sure you will be fine today?'' Jack asked for the hundredth time.

Rose smiled. ''Yes, I'm sure. As long as you are with me, nothing can go wrong.''

Jack wrapped his arms around her. ''I just don't want Peter to do anything against your will...'' He sighed.

''He won't. I have boundaries, Jack.''

He nodded. ''Okay, but he if does anything you don't like, he will have to deal with me.''

''I know. That's what I love about you. You're always so caring about me.'' Rose laughed.

''Well...I love you. I should be doing that.''

''Yes, you should.'' Rose smiled once again and then gave him a peck on the lips. ''We should be heading towards the theatre. Otherwise we would be running late.''

Jack nodded and took her hand in his. ''Okay, come on, then.''

Peter had never been so nervous. He was sure of it something would go terribly wrong if they didn't stuck to their plan.

''Peter, do yourself a favour and don't walk around the room the whole time.''

''I'm sorry. It's just that...we have to stick to our plan, Jill. If we don't, things won't work out we wanted them.''

''Relax. Everything will go fine. We have gone through it a lot of times. I don't think something will go wrong.''

Peter nodded. ''Alright, if you say so.''

''Just act normal around Rose. She will sense it if you're acting strange about the kiss you two have to share.''

''Our first kiss...'' Peter said dreamily.

''It isn't a real kiss, yet. But it will be soon enough if we're heading to the theatre right now.''

''Yes, that would be a good idea.''

They walked to the theatre together. Jill was thinking about their plan. She wasn't nervous about it. She was actually more nervous about the fact she was going to see Jack again. It has been awhile since she had last seen him. She wondered how he would react once he saw her.

When they were at the theatre Jill hide herself behind a curtain. She was positive that Jack and Rose wouldn't see her this way. She saw them coming in and talking to Peter. She wondered what they were talking about, but actually that didn't matter right now. She had came here for Jack and for him only.

Jack and Rose walked into the theatre, their hands clasped together. They were about to walk to Rose's changing room when Peter came up to them.

''Hello Rose, Jack.'' He nodded to them.

''Hello Peter.'' Rose said. Jack only gave him a slight nod.

''Ready for this big day?'' He winked at her.

''Yes, but it's not a big day. It's just a kiss, Peter. We are only acting.''

''I know, but still. Isn't it a little weird for you that she has to kiss me?'' Peter turned to Jack.

Jack looked at him and frowned. ''No, it's not. I trust Rose completely and there is no reason why I shouldn't do that. I know she loves me.''

Rose smiled and looked at Jack. ''I do, Jack. I do love you very much.''

Jack turned to Rose and wrapped her up in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her long and deep. In that moment Peter felt a little bit awkward. Maybe it wouldn't be as easy as he thought to break them up... He decided to cough a couple of times to distract them from their passionate kiss. ''I don't want to intrude, but we have to be on stage in ten minutes.''

They broke away from their kiss and looked at Peter. ''Oh, of course. Well...I think I should go and change my clothes.'' Rose said.

Once Rose was finished with changing her clothes, Peter and Rose were on stage practicing the balcony scene. Jack looked at them from a chair he was sitting in. The only thing he thought about was how good she was doing this. It really was something for her. He knew this was the thing she had been talking about on Titanic. Performing on stage. He knew it made her happy. He hadn't thought about the kiss untill Peter suddenly had his lips on Rose her mouth. It actually didn't bother him, he knew Rose was only doing it because she had to.

''Hello, Jack.''

Jack turned to the side the voice was coming from. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. ''Jill?!''

''Long time no see, huh?''

''What are you doing here, Jill?''

''I'm a friend of Peter. I just came by to see how he is holding up.''

Jack just looked at her as if she had lost her mind. ''What is it, Jack? Why are you looking at me? You better be looking at those two on stage. It seems like they are sharing a really passionate kiss.''

Jack looked over at the stage where Rose and Peter were standing. They were still kissing and Peter had put one arm around her back and the other was resting on her shoulder. It seemed like Peter was pulling her closer by the second and Rose wasn't enjoying a single thing of the kiss. Jack felt jealousy risen up in his chest. He was about to walk over to them. ''Rose...'' He began, but Jill cut him off. ''Is that Rose? Your girlfriend?''

''My fiancé.'' Jack corrected her.

''Whatever.'' Jill said. ''And you let him kiss her like that?''

Jack looked over at them once again. He saw Rose had cut off the kiss and was looking at Peter with a strange look. ''What did you just do?'' He heard Rose ask Peter.

''I kissed you. That was what was written in the script.'' Peter nervously laughed.

''That wasn't just a kiss and you knew it! You are trying to make me love you. Well...I'll tell you what Peter. It isn't going to work! I have Jack. He is the only man I'll ever love and nobody can come between our love. Not even you.''

Peter looked at her. Not expecting such a outburst from her. ''I didn't-''

''And don't tell me you wasn't trying to do that, Peter. I don't believe your stupid excuses.'' Rose cut him off. She walked over to one of the crew members and told them she quit the play and that they should look for someone else. She walked over to Jack and let herself be wrapped up in Jack his strong arms.

''Sshh...Rose.''

''Oh, Jack. You were right. He was just trying to...'' She stopped talking at she looked past Jack his shoulder. There was standing the person who tried to kill their baby. Jill.

''What are you doing here?'' Rose looked at Jill with disgust in her eyes.

''Peter is a friend of mine, so I just came by to say hello.''

Rose couldn't take it anymore. All the things she had to suffer from the last few weeks came out. Titanic, Jack losing his memory, Jill and now Peter. She couldn't think straight anymore and fell into a dead faint on the floor. The last thing she heard was Jack saying, ''Rose!''


	24. Chapter 24

Jack had carried Rose to the hospital as soon as she had fainted. Jack couldn't help but blame Peter for all of this. Although the doctor had said that Rose would wake up and that she would be fine, Jack was still kind of worried. The doctor had done some tests on her, just to be sure everything was alright. Jack didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling. He had seen the blood that had come out of Rose. He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

''Rose, please wake up.'' He said to her. Hoping that she would hear him.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. He decided to lay next to her on the bed. He felt that his eyelids were getting heavier. ''I love you, Rose.'' He said once more and then he fell fast asleep.

...

Rose felt someone was laying next to her. She couldn't make out who it was, since her eyelids were closed. She sensed she had a little headache and that her body hurt. After she blinked a few times, she managed to open her eyes. She looked around her and everything that had happened came flooding back to her mind. Jack must have been worried when she suddenly fainted away. She tried to wake him up ''Jack...Jack, wake up.''

Jack's eyelids flickered open. When he saw that Rose was awake, his face lit up. ''Rose, you're awake.'' He smiled.

Rose smiled at him and nodded.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked, putting an arm around her back.

''I have a little headache, but other than that, I'm feeling okay.''

Jack wasn't convinced. ''Are you sure? You don't look too well.''

''I'm positive, Jack. Don't worry.'' She kissed him on his lips.

Jack decided to tell her what the doctor had told him. '''The doctor did some tests on you, Rose. Just to be sure everything is alright with you. You lost some blood when you fainted away.''

''Blood?'' Had there been blood? Was everything alright with her? ''Is everything okay with me?''

''Don't worry, Rose. Everything will be fine. Trust me.''

Rose nodded. ''I'm sorry if I worried you, Jack. It wasn't my intention to do that.''

''I know, Rose. It doesn't matter now anymore, because you are awake and well.'' He smiled and placed kisses on her forehead.

Just then the doctor came in. ''Hello, Mrs. Dawson. I see you woke up.''

''Yes, I did.'' Rose heard the doctor called her Mrs. Dawson, so Jack must have said that she was his wife.

''That's good. I have the results of your test.'' The doctor stopped talking for awhile.

''What is it, doctor?'' Jack asked him.

''Well...there is actually nothing wrong.''

''What do you mean?'' Rose asked him, quite confused.

''I mean that every test was good, besided one. I heard from your husband that you are pregnant. I did a test to know for sure that everything is alright with the baby...''

''Is everything alright with the baby?'' Jack asked, worried.

''Well...with one of them everything is alright. The test result showed that you were pregnant with two babies, Mrs. Dawson. I'm sorry to tell you that one of them died...''

''I...I carried two babies?''

''Yes. Yes, you did. I'm sorry.''

Rose got tears in her eyes. She turned towards Jack and started crying uncontrollably. ''Oh, Jack...Our baby...It's gone...We didn't even had the chance to hold it...'' She started to cry even harder.

Jack didn't know what to do. How could this happen? He put his arms protectively around Rose's body and then turned to the doctor again. ''How could this happen, doctor?''

''Well...It can come from all sort of circumstances, but the test showed that Mrs. Dawson her body had been under a lot of stress the last few months.''

Jack his thoughts instantly went back to Titanic. Rose had been in the cold water. Of course that wasn't good for the baby. There had been his memory loss and Rose had done everything to get him back. And then there was Jill, who had pushed Rose in her stomach.

''Will she recover from this?'' Jack asked, fearing the answer.

The doctor nodded. ''She will. But she is going to need her time. She is also going to need all your support, Mr. Dawson. That means you also have to show her your grief. That way she will know she is not the only one crying over the death of the baby.'' He stopped for a moment. ''Remember there is also another baby in her stomach. He or she seems to be a little survivor, you know.''

Jack had to smile at this, but his smile soon faded as he realised the situation they were in now. ''I understand. Thank you, doctor.''

The doctor gave him a slight nod and then walked out of the room again.

Jack turned towards Rose who was clinging onto his shirt. He could do nothing else than to hold her close and let her know he would be there for her. ''I'm here, Rose. Shh..''

Jack hoped that when all of this was over and everything was a little bit back to normal again, that they could still enjoy the pregnancy of their other baby. But right now he knew that this wasn't the case and that they would grieve together over the loss of their baby.

 _A/N: Rose is now 5 months along. If there was any confusion about this, then you know it now._


	25. Chapter 25

A week later Jack and Rose came home again. Rose was still very sad and she wouldn't talk very much. Jack just tried to be there for her when she needed him. Rose had walked straight to their bedroom when they came home, she had looked like a ghost.

Jack sat at the table. His head in his hands. He was thinking about talking with Rose about their loss. Maybe it would help if they went through all of this together. Jack stood up and walked towards their bedroom. He slightly knocked on the door. ''Rose...Rose, can I come in?''

He waited for an answer, but nothing came. He decided to open the door. Once he was inside he walked over to where Rose was laying. He placed his hand on her hair. ''Rose...''

Rose turned over to Jack and looked at him. He could see that she had cried a lot. Her eyes were all red. Suddenly Rose placed her arms around Jack's neck. ''Oh Jack...I know I shouldn't lay in bed all day, but I can't help it.'' Rose cried.

''Sshh, Rose. I know what you are feeling.'' Jack tried to calm her some.

''It's just...I still feel the pain of losing the baby. Why did this happen to us, Jack? After all we have been through?''

Jack shook his head. ''I don't know, Rose. I really don't know...but...I do know one thing.''

Rose looked up at him. ''What is that?''

''I don't want to rush anything, Rose. If you are not ready, then I'm okay with that, but...there is still another baby who needs you as much as the one that died. We can't let him or her behind. We have to be there for our other baby as well.''

Rose gasped. She hadn't even thought about the other baby anymore. She had been so sad that she had lost the other one. ''Oh my god, Jack. I hadn't even thought about this one anymore.'' She slightly touched her belly. ''How can I be so selfish?''

''You're not selfish, Rose. It's normal that you grieve over the loss of our baby. It wouldn't be good if you didn't do that.''

Rose shook her head. ''You are always so understanding, Jack. I'm sorry.''

Jack looked confused. ''What are you sorry for?''

''Well...I know I didn't pay much attention to you. I know I should have been there for you as well. All I thought about was myself. I didn't think about it for one second, that you had gone through the same thing.''

Jack smiled. ''It doesn't matter anymore, Rose. Maybe we should have talked sooner about this, but it's alright now.''

Rose nodded. ''Yes. I'll try to be more happy Jack, but maybe it'll be hard sometimes.''

''That's totally understandable, Rose, but we have each other. We can be there for each other.''

Rose leant in and kissed him on the lips. She knew right then that they would survive everything together. When they broke away from their kiss, they heard a knock on the door.

''I'll go.'' Jack said. ''Then you can put on your clothes.''

''Alright, Jack. I'll be with you in a minute.''

Jack nodded. He then walked out of the bedroom and smiled. He was happy that he had stepped in that room. That he and Rose had talked about things. He was also glad that he saw Rose smiling once again. With a smile on his face he walked towards the door, but when he opened the door the smile faded away.

''What are you doing here?'' Jack asked.

''I heard about the loss of Rose's baby. I'm very sorry for her. Is she here?'' Peter said, looking over Jack's shoulder.

''Yes, she is here. What do you want from her?''

''I just want to see her and talk to her for a second.''

''Well...I have to disappoint you. She is in our bedroom. Sleeping.'' Jack made up a little lie. He didn't want to have anything to do with this Peter anymore.

''Oh, okay. Well, then I'll just come by another time, thanks.''

Peter was about to walk away, when Jack saw something behind his back. ''What do you have there?'' He pointed behind Peter's back.

''Oh, I just bought some flowers for Rose, but since she is sleeping I'll give them another time.''

''You can give them to me. I'll say that you were here and bought this for her.''

''Well...okay.'' Peter handed the flowers to Jack. ''Let Rose know I'm there for her.''

Jack couldn't stand this man anymore. ''I will.'' Jack then closed the door.

He turned around and saw Rose standing behind him. ''Hey, who was that?'' She smiled.

Jack decided to just tell her the truth. ''Peter was here. He came by to say that he's there for you. He also bought you this flowers.''

Rose shook her head. ''I don't want his sympathy. He should just back off. I told him already. And I don't want his stupid flowers either.''

Jack placed the flowers on the table. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am. I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore.''

Jack nodded. ''I love you, Rose.''

Rose smiled at him. ''I love you too, Jack. I always will.''

Jack pulled her in a hug. ''I'm glad to see you smile again.''

''Me too, Jack. Me too.''

Rose thought about everything. Maybe they should just start over somewhere else. A different place. Somewhere they wouldn't think about the loss of their baby too much and somewhere Peter was not around. She decided she would ask Jack the first thing in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

When Rose woke up the next morning she turned to Jack. She knew he was still sleeping and she hated to wake him up, but she just couldn't wait with this anymore. She wanted to ask him something. She really hoped he would say yes, because she knew that she was ready for it. She wanted to do this, but the only person she wanted to do this with, was with Jack. She believed that they both needed a new start somwhere else.

Jack began to stir. He slowly turned his head to Rose and smiled. His eyes were still closed. He tried to search for her hand, but he wasn't very succesfull. Finally he opened his eyes to look for her hand. He picked it up as if it was something that could break. ''Goodmorning, beautiful.'' He yawned.

''Goodmorning to you.'' Rose laughed.

Jack looked at her. His eyes full of love for her. There was still the sadness from the past week, but it was getting better. She could see that. Rose knew that she was still healing as well, but as long as Jack was by her side, she felt safe.

''Jack...'' Rose began.

''Yes?'' Jack kissed her on her forehead.

''I want to ask you something. I thought about something yesterday and I want to know what you think of it. I hope you'll think the same of it as I do, but if you don't I'll understand.''

Jack looked confused. ''What are you talking about?''

''Well...after all that happened between us. And after all that happened with our baby, I thought it would be a good idea to start over somewhere else. A place that is not here in New York. A place where we always wanted to go together. A place where we can be ourselves and where we can be together without someone destroying our happiness.'' Rose stopped for a while with talking to see if there was any doubt in Jack's eyes, but there wasn't. The only thing she could see was that Jack wanted her to go on with talking.

''I was thinking about Santa Monica. Maybe we could move there, Jack? The way you talked about the pier there was so beautiful. Ever since you talked about it I wanted to go there and maybe now is the time? What do you think Jack?'' She really hoped Jack would agree with her.

At first Jack said nothing, but then a little smile came upon his handsome face. ''I think that's a great idea, Rose. You are right. We need to start over somewhere else. There is too much here that will remind us of bad things.''

Rose her eyes lit up. ''So you don't think it is a bad idea?''

Jack shook his head. ''No, of course not. We need to start over and I can see that this makes you happy. And I want you to be happy Rose. I'll do everything to make you feel loved.''

Rose smiled. ''I know you do, Jack. Thank you. This means so much to me.''

''So...when do you want to leave?'' Jack asked.

Rose hadn't thought about that yet, but as soon as Jack asked it she knew the answer. ''As soon as possible. Maybe even this week? If that's alright with you.''

''Yes, of course it is. What do you think about tomorrow? We have the time to pack our things today and buy our tickets for the train. That way we can go on the train tomorrow and be in Santa Monica this week.''

''Really?'' Rose asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

Jack laughed. ''Yeah, really.'' He loved the way she was always so enthusiastic about things. Things she didn't do in her old lifestyle.

''I love you so much, Jack. You are the best thing that happened to me.''

''I love you too, Rosie. We are going to have a wonderful life in Santa Monica. We will have our little baby in a couple of months and we are going to be so happy.'' Jack touched Rose's belly with his left hand.

Rose placed her hands over Jack's. ''I trust you, Jack. I know we will always think about our other baby as well, but I want to focus on the good things with you. We are one Jack. You and I. We are always and forever.''

Jack placed one hand on her hair and pulled her closer to him. He kissed him with all the passion he had in him. Rose felt her desire building up for him. Rose began to pull on his shirt, but as soon as she did that Jack stopped her. ''No Rose, we can't. The doctor said that we can't do it for the next two months because of the miscarriage.''

Rose her face turned sad. ''I know...I know...It's just hard.''

''I know Rose, but think about the good things. We still have a whole life ahead of us to do that. For now we can do other things. Like buy tickets and pack up our baggage.'' He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Apparently it worked, because Rose was instantly beside her bed.

''Yes, let's do that. I will pack both of our baggage if you will buy the tickets?'' Rose asked.

''Of course, but Rose, I know you don't like it if people say what you have to do, but I don't think it's very wise if you pack the baggage. You have just gone out of the hospital...I don't want you to hurt yourself.'' Jack said with concern.

''Jack, I'm not going to hurt myself with packing up the baggage. It's fine. I can do that. Trust me. I won't do something stupid.''

Jack slowly nodded. ''Okay...I trust you.''

Rose walked towards Jack and gave him a peck on the lips. ''Go and buy those tickets. I'll see you in an hour or something.''

''Okay, bye.''

Jack walked out of the door and went to the train station. He bought the tickets and was about to go home again when he saw Peter and Jill talking to each other. They weren't aware of the fact that Jack was standing there.

''I don't know, Jill. I don't know, but we have to go to them tonight. You want Jack and I want Rose. There is only one way to do that. Now that their baby is dead there may be some tension between them. So hopefully we can split them up very easily.'' Jack heard Peter say to Jill.

Jack was shocked. Now what? He had to go to Rose and tell this to her. Maybe they had to leave this afternoon already. They didn't want anything to do with Peter and Jill anymore. He ran home and searched for Rose.

''Rose...Rose!''

''In here.'' Rose said back.

Jack went to the kitchen where her voice was coming from. ''What is it, Jack?'' Rose asked when she saw how Jack was a little messed up.

''I went to buy those tickets, but I saw Peter and Jill and they were talking about coming over here tonight and split us up.''

Rose her eyes went wide. ''What! How can they do that? What did we do to them?'' Rose put her hands over her face and let her tears fall.

Jack pulled her body close to his. ''Sshh...nothing will happen, Rose.''

''How are you so sure of that?'' Rose looked up at him.

''Did you pack up everything?'' Jack asked.

Rose nodded. ''Yes, but why do you ask?''

''We will leave this afternoon. We are going to Santa Monica today. We will be gone before they will even be here.''

''Oh Jack...you always think one step ahead. I love you so much. You do everything to keep me safe.''

''Of course I do. I love you, Rose. I won't let Peter and Jill split us up. I won't let them.''

Rose nodded. ''We will go this afternoon. You always save me Jack. You are my savior.''

 _Sorry for the lack of updates on this story...My boyfriend died a while ago and I couldn't find the energy to update this story. But I'll try to update more again!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Three months later_

Rose was sitting on the couch in their house in Santa Monica. Jack and Rose were now for about three months in Santa Monica. Rose still couldn't believe she really was in this place. She and Jack had talked about it on the Titanic, but she never thought that it would come true. They had bought a house close to the pier. When she had come to the pier for the first time she didn't know what to expect, but when she saw it, she was completely taken by the beauty of it. She could see her and Jack riding horses in the surf and kissing each other underneath a setting sun.

Rose looked down to her belly. She was now 8 months along. The baby would be here within a month. The pain of losing their other baby did still hurt, but it was bearable. Every time she thought about a little bit too much, she stuck to Jack's thoughts. He always said to her that the baby didn't even got the chance to develop into a real baby. When she thought about that, it helped to ease the pain a little bit. She also thought about the fact that she was still pregnant with one baby. She didn't know what it would be yet. Jack had said that he didn't care what it was going to be, as long as it looked like Rose. She always had to laugh about this, because Rose wanted it to look like Jack.

Rose never thought that she would be this happy again after all that had happened to them. First there was losing Jack and then there was Peter and Jill and the loss of their baby. It had been a good idea to start over somewhere else. They had started their lives in another place. Somewhere they both wanted to go to. Somewhere their children could grow up.

Jack and Rose hadn't heard anything from Peter and Jill again. After they had left for Santa Monica three months ago, Jack and Rose hadn't seen them anymore. Rose was glad that this was the case, because right now, she didn't have to worry about a thing.

Rose looked at the clock. Half past five. That meant Jack would be home soon. He worked in a jewelry shop. It was not something he would choose to do for his whole life, but for now it would do. He was trying to find an art gallery or something like that. Somewhere he could show his art.

Rose decided to begin with cooking. She wanted to make it simple today. She picked some herbs and broth from the kitchen counter and started to make some soup. She also picked some garlic bread from the kitchen cabinet. Jack loved garlic bread. Rose was happy to make something that would make Jack smile. She started cutting the bread and put it on a tray. The soup was almost done. Now she only had to wait for Jack to come home.

Ten minutes later she heard a key in the door. Exactly at that moment Rose put the cooking pot on the table.

''Rose, honey, I'm home!'' Jack shouted.

Rose heard that Jack closed the door. He came into the living room. His face lit up when he saw Rose standing behind the table. Rose walked over to him and wrapped herself up in his arms. That was the place where she felt safe. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. ''How was your day?'' She asked after she broke away from their kiss.

''Same as always.'' He laughed. He looked over at the table. ''What did you make?'' He asked.

''Nothing special. Just some soup and garlic bread.'' Rose turned her head to Jack's to see what his reaction was going to be. She saw how his lips turned into a wide smile.

''You made garlic bread! My favourite!'' Jack smiled.

''Do you really like it that much?'' Rose asked hopeful.

Jack nodded. ''Yes, especially when it's coming from you.''

Jack came up to her and wanted to kiss her, but Rose stopped him. ''No. You should eat first. You can kiss me again after you ate something. You have had a long day.''

Jack laughed. ''Always so strict, my dear.''

''Of course. I wouldn't want for you to be hungry, would I?''

Jack and Rose both sat on a chair and started eating. By time they were done eating they went to the couch. Rose leaned her head against Jack's shoulder.

''Are you tired?'' Jack asked.

Rose shook her head. ''No, not really. I'm just happy to be here with you.'' She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She would never get tired of looking into them.

She pressed her lips onto his. Everytime she kissed him it felt like the whole world disappeared and that it was only them. She loved him so much. She felt Jack's tongue against her lips, asking for permission to come inside. Rose opened her mouth slightly and welcomed his tongue. They were so caught up in their kiss, when suddenly a dog barked.

Rose pulled away and looked confused. She wondered where that came from. ''What was that?'' She asked Jack.

Jack's eyes went wide. ''Oh, how stupid! I completely forgot!''

Rose looked even more confused right now. ''What did you forget?''

Jack didn't answer her, but went outside instead. Rose followed him to the door. ''Jack, where are you going?''

Then she saw Jack coming from behind the door with a dog.

''Oh my god! What a cutie! He is so adorable! Where did you find him?'' Rose went down to her knees instantly and caressed the dog.

Jack smiled. ''I didn't find her.'' He corrected her. ''I bought her.''

Now it was Rose her turn to widen her eyes. ''You bought her? But when?''

''After work. I saw a shop where they selled dogs and I remembered how you always talked about how you wanted a dog so badly, so I decided to buy one.'' Jack said.

''Did you really do that for me?''

''Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? I love you, Rose. I want you to be happy.'' He smiled.

''I am Jack. I am truly happy. Thank you.'' Rose said as she stood up to face Jack.

''For what?'' Jack teased her.

Rose started to laugh. ''For the dog of course.'' Her smile soon faded and she turned serious again. ''And also for everything else. I mean it, Jack. Thank you for taking me here to Santa Monica. Thank you for loving me like you do. Thank you for taking me away of all the stress in New York. Thank you for giving me a baby.''

Jack placed his hands on her cheeks. ''I would do anything for you, my Rose. I love you so much. I just can't stand the thought of being without you and I want you to be happy.''

Rose nodded. ''I love you too, Jack. Always and forever.''

Jack leaned in and kissed her. It was a kiss that said how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, how much he would do to make her happy. It was all in that one kiss.

They stood there, kissing, outside of their apartment. People were walking by and saw them kissing there, but Jack and Rose didn't care. All that mattered was their love for each other.

...

 _I think this story is coming to an end soon. I don't exactly know how much chapters I'm still going to write, but I think that when it's time for this story to end, it's time. I hope you liked this chapter!_


	28. Chapter 28

It was exactly one month later and Rose was making lunch for herself and her new friend Harper. She had met her on the beach near the pier. She had been walking there with Abby, when suddenly she sprinted away. Rose tried to run after him, but she failed because her belly was so big. Rose had been shouting Abby's name, when a woman came towards her. She had asked if the dog was hers. The woman introduced herself as Harper and they had been friends ever since. Rose was glad she had made a friend. After Jack and Rose moved out of New York, she hadn't spoken to Jessica or Christine anymore. Sometimes she sensed that she missed them. She had the feeling that she needed to talk someone about girl things. She couldn't do that very well with Jack, so she was glad her and Harper were friends now.

Rose was done with making lunch, so she put in on the table before them. ''That looks delicious, Rose, what is it?''

''It's macaroni and cheese. I got the recipe from Jack.''

Harper her eyes went wide ''Jack can cook?''

Rose nodded. ''Yes, he can. He's really good actually. You should come sometime if he cooks. I'm sure you'll find it delicious.'' Rose smiled.

Harper laughed. ''Okay, that's settled then.''

Harper picked up her fork and said ''I hope it tastes as good as it looks.'' She winked.

Rose was about to eat something when she felt a pain going through her stomach. She grasped at it and clasped her teeth.

Harper raised her eyebrows. ''What is it?''

Rose had some trouble with breathing. ''I think...the baby...the baby is...coming.''

Harper's mouth fell open. ''Oh my god.'' She stood up so fast that the chair fell to the floor. ''What should I do, Rose?'' Harper panicked. ''Tell me!''

''Upstairs...bring me upstairs.'' Rose managed to get out.

Harper nodded. ''Of course.'' She got next to Rose and put an arm around her. ''Lean against me, Rose. Lean on my shoulder.''

When they were upstairs Harper brought Rose to her room and laid her on the bed. ''I'm going to get a doctor, Rose. The doctor is one street away. I'll be back soon.''

Harper was about to leave when Rose grasped her arm. ''No...Jack...I need Jack. Bring him to me.''

''Of course. He will be here in no time. Don't worry.''

Harper ran downstairs and was about to get the doctor when Jack walked in. ''Harper? What's going on?'' Jack asked.

''What are you doing here already?'' Harper asked him.

''It wasn't busy, so my boss said I could go.'' Jack said.

Harper shook her head. ''Oh...I really don't mind. I'm just glad you are here. Rose is giving birth!''

Jack's eyes went wide. ''What? Where is she?''

''She is upstairs in her room.'' Harper said, totally out of breath.

''Well...why aren't you with her?''

''Because I need to get a doctor...go to her Jack, she needs you!''

Jack nodded and ran upstairs. When he was on the stairs he heard Rose screaming. He made his way to their bedroom as fast as he could. When he opened the door Rose was laying in bed all sweaty. ''Rose...I'm here...I'm here.'' Jack said.

''Jack...it hurts so much. Help me, Jack! Please, help me!'' Rose screamed.

''Shh, Rose. I will be right here and I'm not going anywhere.'' He looked at Rose. He hated to see her like this.

It didn't seem like Rose was hearing anything he was saying. ''Rose, listen to me. I've got you, remember? See our hands?'' He looked at them and Rose followed his gaze. He had her attention. ''They are intertwined and they are going to stay that way until our child is born. We are in this together, alright?''

Rose nodded. ''Okay...I love you, Jack.''

''I love you, too.'' He kissed her on her forehead and he held her tight against him.

One minute later the doctor came in with Harper. Jack sighed of relieve. ''Thank god you are here, doctor.''

The doctor gave him a quick nod. ''For how long has this been going on?'' He asked.

Jack looked at Harper. He had come home, but he didn't know how long it was already going on.''

''For about an hour now.'' Harper said. Rose was screaming really loud now. ''Will she be okay, doc?'' She asked.

The doctor smiled. ''Yes, of course she will. She is just giving birth. It's normal to have pains like this.

Three hours had passed and the doctor thought Rose was ready to give birth now. ''Okay, Rose. Listen to my voice. When I counted to three, you have to push, alright?''

Rose nodded.

''1...2...3, push!'' The doctor said.

Rose screamed and screamed until it was done. ''It's done.'' The doctor said. ''You have a beautiful baby boy.'' The doctor handed the baby over to Rose.

Jack smiled. ''You did it, Rose! We have a baby!''

Rose smiled as well. Her dream had come true. She had her own family. With Jack. She couldn't be any happier than right now.

''He looks so much like you, Rosie.''

Rose smiled again. That was indeed true. Everything looked like Rose, except for his hair. That was exactly like Jack's. Blonde and straight.

''What is going to be his name?'' Rose asked.

Jack looked at her. They hadn't really thought about that, yet. ''What do you think fits him?'' Jack asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know.'' She looked at Jack. ''You can pick the name, Jack. I want you to choose his name.''

Jack looked at their baby boy. ''Jacob...Jacob Dawson.'' Jack said, but then he shook his head. ''No, I don't like that, it doesn't fit him.'' He looked over at Rose. ''Is that okay with you?''

''Yes, everything is fine with me, Jack. Then what other name do you want to give him?'' Rose asked Jack.

''Lucas Dawson...Lucas.'' He smiled. ''That's it. That fits him, don't you think?''

Rose smiled and nodded. ''It's beautiful.'' She couldn't have picked a better name for their little boy than Lucas. It was perfect for him.

Harper was looking at him from behind the door. They were so perfect together. She had so much respect for them. After Rose had told her what she and Jack had been through she had been shocked. But they came really well out of everything. When Harper looked at them she really did believe true love could happen. You just have to be patient. She hoped that one day she would have someone like Jack.

Jack, Rose and Lucas Dawson were sitting there on the bed. Each one of them loving each other with their whole life and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 _So this is the end of this story. I want to thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Also everyone who didn't review! It means a lot._


End file.
